Beastarian Princess
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: Rima is an aspiring beastarian who comes across the prince Nagihiko at the age of 5. 10 years later Prince Nagihiko is back asking for her hand in marriage. What will happen if she refuses? Read to find out! Rated T because I'm always paranoid. Review!
1. Unexpected Friend

**Hey there! Long time no see right? well not really that long. Anyways here is another royalty related story. Yes, I'm obsessed with prince and princess type stories. Now I'm also obsessed with old timed animes like "Kemono no souja Erin." I loved that one and I just recently finished it. This was inspired partly by that anime because of the bestarian thing and the silent whistle and other things in there. But others are one I created like the creatures (Which took FOREVER to think of.) I hope you like this story! Review~**_  
_

* * *

_"Mama?" the petite five year old called.  
_

_"Yes, Rima." she replied looking down towards her daughter._

_ "What does 'betrothed' mean?" Rima asked. Her mother looked surprised. She bent down to Rima's height and asked,  
_

_"Where did you hear that word?" concern crossed the older woman's face.  
_

_"Prince Nagihiko told me. He said, " You're not like the others. I want you to be betrothed to me.." What does that mean?" Rima looked at her mother, curiosity being shown in __her big golden eyes. Her mother sat there in shock._

_"Mama?" Rima called making her mother snap back into reality.  
_

_"Oh! Uh, Rima why don't you play outside; I have work to do." upon hearing this, Rima smiled and ran outside of their tiny house to one of the many fields in their village._

* * *

_~ 10 Years Later~_

* * *

15 year old Mashiro Rima was plucking poisonous Kei flowers from the field so no one will eat them accidentally. They're easily mistaken for the sweet edible Lin flower because of the flowers' color and shape. Lin flowers have 3 leaves while the Kei flowers have 5 leaves. Everything was going well in the Tano village.

Her mother was working as a Luna tamer; something only men do, but because of her skill, they allowed it. Her father died in an accident 5 years ago trying to tame a wild Luna that was injured. On a rampage, the wild Luna devoured her father whole. Rima's mother knew that this job was dangerous, but she did it because she loved the Lunas.

Lunas are strong creatures that resembled a snake, but had wings with spikes all around the wings. The Lunas were usually a beautiful midnight blue and had silver eyes with slits in them, however, on rare occasions, there are some Lunas that end up a golden color with ruby eyes. Those Lunas are the more powerful Lunas and are like the leaders of the Lunas. That was the kind of Luna that killed her father. Lunas sound scary to people who don't understand them, when in reality, they're sensitive creatures that fear humans instead of hating humans like people think. Rima was the only one, besides her mother, who knew this about the Lunas, and she wasn't going to go share that with anyone. Rima loved the Lunas, but to a different extent. Rather than tame the Lunas with chains and silent whistles, she wanted to heal them.

Silent whistles paralyze the gigantic beasts for a while to keep people out of danger. Thought Rima had a strong hatred for them, she knew they had to be used. It was the princes' orders. The ruler of the country was Fujisaki Nagihiko. Rima knew that she talked to him once before, but she didn't remember what they were talking about.

Interrupting her field work was her best friend, Hinamori Amu, running towards her screaming,

"Rima! Rima!" The pinkette stopped once she saw Rima stand up.

"What's with all the yelling Amu? Can't you tell I'm quite busy plucking poison?" Rima asked slightly annoyed.

"Didn't you hear? Prince Nagihiko is here!" Amu grabbed Rimas' hand and practically dragged her to the front entrance. Rima reluctantly followed and watched as a huge cart was being pulled in by horses.

Screaming girls were heard, including Amu, once Prince Nagihiko stepped down from the cart. Rima wasn't going to lie, He was handsome, but she had no interest in guys like him.

Prince Nagihiko smiled; making a lot of girls faint.

"Such a playboy; Why is he here in the first place?" Rima thought. As if on cue, Prince Nagihiko said,

"I'm here in search for my future bride."

More screams were heard, but this time it had a chorus of

"Me! Pick me Nagihiko-sama!" the prince, however, showed no interest in any of the girls who were practically throwing themselves at him.

"Why pick a village to find your bride? We're peasants and you're royalty." Rima thought. Prince Nagihiko once again.

"I'm sorry my beautiful ladies, but I'm actually looking for a specific girl." Girls started crying knowing it wasn't them. Some, however, kept their hopes up just in case he said their name.

"Who is it then?" Yamabuki Saya asked with too much confidence.

"Like he'd ever pick a snob like her." Amu whispered to Rima, making her laugh.

"I'm looking for a petite blonde with golden eyes named Mashiro Rima." Rima froze. Girls who were crying, cried even harder. Girls who kept their hopes up, cried with loud screams because their name wasn't the one that came out of the princes' mouth. Amu nudged Rima,

"He said your name! He wants to marry you!" Rima didn't say anything, so Amu spoke for her,

"She's over here!" Everyone looked at the petite 15 year old. Prince Nagihiko walked over, grabbed her hand, and kneeled. His guards, called the shadow knights, did the same. It was completely silent until Prince Nagihiko said,

"I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Rima was about to refuse until the prince said,

"Keep in mind that if you say the wrong answer, people could die." As he said this, on of the shadow knights stood and pulled out his sword making Rima flinch.

"Don't worry, it's not you, but a family member." Rima gasped. Her mother could die if she said no. Rima hesitated and then answered,

"I understand. I'll marry you." Prince Nagihiko smirked.

"Good answer," He said, gesturing the knight to put the sword away. "Take me to your house so I can meet your mother and discuss your decision." Rima nodded and walked towards her house only to find it empty.

"She's at work." Rima whispered. The princes nodded and asked,

"Can I stay here until your mother returns from work?" Reluctantly, Rima agreed. He sent his knights to wait outside of Rima's house and sat down in front of the short table. Rima strode over to the tiny fire pit and made tea for the both of them.

"It's been a while since I last talked to you." The prince stated. Rima nodded while placing the cups gently on the table.

"Remember what you said to me when we met?" He asked. Rima shook her head. He smiled and replied,

"10 years ago I saved you from an oncoming arrow that was about to hit you. Remember that?" Of course she did.

"I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you." She said simply bringing a grin to the princes' face.

"Well, when I stayed at the clinic, you visited me all the time. I didn't tell you I was the prince of the place you lived in because I didn't want you to stop talking to me like a normal person. When my dad came in, you freaked out because you knew it was the king. He only said to you, 'Thank you for making my son happy while he's here.' you were shocked that I was his son and left. I thought it was over until you came over the next day and kept talking to me like you always did." He paused to drink some of his tea.

"I asked you why and you said, 'You're a human aren't you?I'll treat you like I'd treat any other human. Anyway I want to.' That made me extremely happy." Rima sat there lost for words and her mouth hung open.

"I'm surprised you remembered it word by word." She said.

"Of course I did! It was the first time someone knew I was a prince and treated me like a normal person." This obviously brought a smile to both of the teens faces.

Hours have passed and the teens just kept talking about things until a shout was heard followed by a door slam. Rima recognized the voice anywhere.

"Rima where are you! Rima!" Her mother shouted frantically.

"I'm in here Mama!" footsteps were heard between the two and then in comes her mother with a worried expression.

"Oh Rima! I thought something happened to you! I saw the Shadow Knights outside the house and started wor-" She stopped once she saw the prince sitting right in front of her. Her mother then bowed and said,

"Sorry for interrupting you two." Nagihiko just chuckled while Rima was surprised at her mothers formalities.

"Don't worry, I was actually waiting here for you to arrive from work. I want to ask a favor of you" Her mother had a surprised expression and sat down in front of the prince.

"It would be an honor to do the favor you wish." Her mother said. They sat in silence for a while until Nagihiko said,

"I would like your daughters hand in marriage. Not right now of course, but until we're a bit older and when it's my time to take the throne. What do you say?" Rima's mother had a flashback from 10 years ago when Rima asked her what 'betrothed' meant. She had mixed emotions with this decision and the prince could see this in her face. He knew exactly what to say to persuade her into letting him marry her daughter.

"I'd like to inform you that Rima here has agreed to marry me. I would hate to see you object." He stated with an evil grin plastered on his face. Her mother's eyes went wide once she realized what he meant by that.

"I'm not going to die. I won't leave Rima all alone." Her mother thought.

"I understand," She said preforming dogeza. "you have my blessing to marry my daughter." Nagihiko smiled knowing that he won. He always did.

"However," Her mother stated bringing shock to the two teens.

"Please don't take this as me ordering you to, but me begging you. Please don't leave Rima alone. Her father died and I've had to work harder, leaving Rima alone sometimes. Promise me that you'll never leave her." Rima was shocked at her mothers words. Sure Rima was alone at times, but she was fine with it.

"I promise you that Rima will never be alone." Nagihiko smiled after and asked Rima's mother to raise her head.

"It's about time I leave to the place I'm staying at tonight." Nagihiko said while getting up off the floor.

"By the way, Miss Mashiro, What's your name?" He asked.

"Asami." She answered.

"Well then Asami-san, Rima, I shall be off." He was about to walk out of the door, but then he stopped. He turned around and looked at Rima. He winked and asked,

"I'll see you tomorrow then Rima?" She didn't know what to say or do so she just nodded and watched him as he walked out the door.

* * *

**How was it? Yeah I know the whole force marriage thing kinda sucks, but who doesn't love peoples evil sides. This side of Nagihiko kinda reminds me of Yunoki Azuma from La corda D'oro. He seemed nice, but then he reveals a side of him that is completely shocking. Well I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter c: Later!~**


	2. Friendly Lunas and questions

**Hey! I got the second chapter up now c: If you have any suggestions on what I should put there then tell me and I might use it ( Probably because of my writers block... -_-) I hope you like this chapter! Review~**

* * *

The next day was a bit different with Nagihiko around for Rima. People were staring at her everywhere. It was either stares of congratulations, or glares of envy. Either way, Rima didn't like it at all. Rima's job today was to take care of the baby Luna that was captured. She warned Nagihiko that it was dangerous and that he should stay away, but he refused to leave her alone.

They entered the little barn that held the baby Luna named,Noire. Rima cautioned Nagihiko to stay behind her. She also, for the first time ever, wore the silent whistle around her neck like a normal person who cares for the Lunas.  
Rima walked closer to the cage and told Nagihiko,

"Stay where you are. I'm going into the cage to feed her and I don't want her to get frightened by you there." Nagihiko looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane? The Luna will probably bite you! Or worse, Kill you. I'm not letting you in there." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"It's my job okay. Look I have the silent whistle around my neck. If she tries to hurt me I'll use it okay." Rima said, trying to negotiate with the stubborn prince.

"Okay, but be careful!" He warned. She nodded and grabbed the bucket of raw fish and walk inside of the cage. Nagihiko was trying to stay calm, but he kept shaking in fear that she'll get hurt. The baby Luna woke up from its slumber and that's when Nagihiko freaked out.

"Rima! She's awake! Get out of there now!" He yelled. Rima held out her hand signaling him to calm down a bit. With each step Rima took, Nagihiko started worrying even more. Noire got up and slithered towards Rima. Nagihiko put a hand over his mouth so he won't startle the gigantic beast.

"Good Morning Noire!" Rima said in a soothing voice. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Nagihiko was wondering why she bothered asking a beast questions. It's not like it'll answer her anyways, but boy was he wrong. Noire hissed and even though it frightened the prince, Rima laughed and petted Noire on the bridge of her nose.

"You're a good girl today Noire!" Rima stated placing the bucket of fish in front of Noire. The hungry baby Luna started eating, but stopped once she noticed Nagihiko standing there watching her.

Noire hissed a very unpleasant sound that made Rima cover her ears and wince. Noire bared her fangs towards at Nagihiko and slithered to the wall of the cage where Nagihiko was standing. In a flash, Nagihiko pulled out a silent whistle and was about to blow on it until he was interrupted by Rima,

"Don't blow that whistle!" She begged. "Please!" Nagihiko was hesitating for a while until he saw tears run down Rima's cheek. He put the whistle away and back away from the cage. Noire was still hissing until Rima walked over and put her hand on Noire.

"Don't be frightened Noire." She said calmly. "He's a good person. A very good friend of mine. In fact, He saved me when we were kids. Don't hurt him okay?" She said to the now calm Luna. The Luna slightly nodded, which shocked Nagihiko. Rima looked at him and said,

"Come over here Nagihiko. I want her to know there is nothing to be afraid of. Just don't be afraid of her, and she'll like you."

Nagihiko stood there dumbfounded for a while, but took her words into consideration and walked over to the cage. Rima grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the cage. Right next to Noire. He began to calm down once Noire slithered to Rima and laid her head on Rima's shoulder like a human would. Nagihiko walked over to Noire and stuck his hand out in an attempt to pet her. Noire took her head off Rima's shoulder and directed her head towards Nagihiko's hand. Hesitantly, Nagihiko put his hand on the bridge of Noire nose and rubbed it. Noire made a noise that Nagihiko thought was bad.

"Ah!" He yelled surprising both Rima and Noire. Noire slithered away to eat her food and Rima explained.

"Don't worry Nagihiko. That didn't mean anything, she likes you now." Rima said, trying to reassure him.

"I'm not so sure about that Rima..." He said trailing off. He opened his mouth to continue, but decided against is. Rima, however, wanted to hear what he was going to say,

"What is it?" She asked. He shook his head, but this time, Rima wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm not taking that!" She yelled. "What were you going to say?" She pestered until he gave up with a sigh. Rima crossed her arms and smiled in victory.

"I was just going to ask why you're not afraid of the Luna considering that your dad was killed by one." He was prepared to apologize for saying that, but saw that Rima wasn't fazed by his question at all. She looked at him and explained.

"I'm caring for the Lunas and trying to tame them because my dad was killed." Nagihiko was still confused.

"Can you explain some more Rima?" She nodded and sat down and Noire slithered towards Rima and laid her head on Rima's lap. Rima stroked Noire head while telling Nagihiko.

"When my dad was killed, I was scared of the Lunas at first, but I realized that I wanted to prevent that accident so it won't happen again to anyone; especially mama since she works as a Luna tamer. I want to find a way to tame them without the use of silent whistles. I've never used one on Noire or any other Luna. Sorry if it breaks your rule." She bowed her head trying to apologize.

"I never knew that you hated them." He said remembering what had happened a few minutes ago when he tried to blow the whistle and she stopped him.

"I just hate seeing their faces when we blow the whistle." She looked down at Noire and smiled. "I like it better when they're happy rather than afraid." Nagihiko took this into consideration and said,

"Why don't we get rid of the silent whistles?" He suggested. Rima looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"Thanks for that, but I think it's safer to have these. I just don't want them used all the time. I'd only ever use this whistle if a child was about to get eaten or something of that sort."

* * *

The pair left the barn and went back to Rima's house where two Shadow Knights were there waiting for them. The shadow knights didn't say anything when they handed the prince a small box with a ribbon on it. Nagihiko walked inside the house with Rima following her.

"What's in that box?" She asked curiously.

"It's your ring." He said smiling. He opened the box and Rima looked over to see a ring with a silver band and a purple tear drop gem in the middle It wasn't as glamorous as you'd think for a royal, but for Rima it was amazing.

"What do you think." He asked a little worried in case she hated it, but he didn't show it.

"It's beautiful." She stated. Then she looked at Nagihiko and at the ring and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She fell back onto the floor and kept laughing. Once she calmed down she said,

"It's just that, the gem in the middle of the ring matches your hair perfectly." She said giggling after every few words. Nagihiko examined the ring and grabbed a lock of his hair and started laughing after a while realizing that Rima was right. It did match his hair.

Once all the laughing was done, Nagihiko took Rima's hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine." He said smiling. Rima couldn't resist smacking him playfully on the shoulder while saying,

"You're such a sap sometimes." He looked shocked, but then said,

"You'd be surprised how many times people have said that to me." Rima shook her head.

"I wouldn't really be surprised. It's obvious that you're a sap, and a playboy at times." Nagihiko smirked and grabbed Rima by her waist.

"Aw, Rima's being mean by calling me a playboy." He pouted and the smirked again.

"Let go, please~" Rima begged. Nagihiko shook his head. He pushed her on the ground and got on top of her; putting his hands on both sides of her face. Rima looked shocked while Nagihiko was just grinning.

"Can you get off now?" She asked a little annoyed, but at the same time she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"No thanks. I like this position better than just sitting across from eat other." He leaned in close to her face that their noses were touching. " Don't you Rima?" He asked while smirking. Rima was trying to hide a blush, but was failing miserably.

"I-I was right. Y-You're a playboy." She said stammering a bit. Nagihiko chuckled and got off Rima. She sat up on her own, still blushing, and gave Nagihiko another hit.

This time it wasn't playful, but it didn't really matter. With Rima's petite body size and Nagihiko's rather large build, He didn't really feel her punch.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked. She nodded and Nagihiko decided to play along by falling to the ground saying,

"Ah! You got me Rima!" He was trying to hold in his laugh while Rima just busted out laughing. Moments later Nagihiko joined her laughing. It was almost evening when Nagihiko asked Rima something.

"Rima, I need to ask you something important." She looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, would you come live with me at the palace? Your mother could come too." He looked at the ground and Rima looked shocked.

"Uh, I kinda have to take care of Noire." She said

"You can take her too, Look Rima, My father said I have to come home in a few days and arrive with my bride. I know it's soon, but please." He begged. At this time Rima's mother came in the house. She over heard their entire conversation and decided to but in.

"Well go back with you to the palace." She answered.

"Mama, What about your job?" Her mother looked at her and said,

"I'll find a Luna taming job there. Besides he said you could take Noire, so why not." She smiled. Nagihiko looked ecstatic and Rima just nodded with her mom.

"Okay Nagihiko. We'll go with you." He stood up and walked towards Rima. He hugged her and said,

"I'll see you again tomorrow okay. I'll help you with your things." She nodded and watched him as he walked outside.

"Are you sure about this mama?" Rima didn't really think her mother liked the idea of it

"Yes it's fine. Besides, the people here don't really like me since I'm a woman Luna tamer. It's best we find a place where we're accepted." Her mother walked towards their bedroom and closed the door. Rima looked saddened by what her mother just said,

"People here don't like mama?" She thought out loud.

* * *

**Ah! I don't really like this chapter, but I wanted to upload soon. I hope you guys liked it c: Later~**

**P.s. : Less than 3 c:**


	3. New home and meeting the king

**Hey there! I'm back! For now at least... Yeah I've been having some pretty bad writes block and it sucks once you write a new story and you can think of anything new. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and like always... Review! c:**

* * *

"I wonder why people don't like mama. I mean, she's super nice and really good at taming Lunas; even the wild Lunas who are the hardest to tame. I don't understand this at all." Rima thought while she was packing her things to take with her to the palace. It was morning already and Nagihiko was knocking on the door once Rima had finished.

"You can come in Nagihiko." Rima shouted hoping he'd hear her. She heard the door open and shut; a minute later Nagihiko showed up in front of her.

"Where is your mother?" He asked looking around to see if she was there.

"She went to go tell the people at work that she was moving. Her stuff is in the corner and she told me to put the stuff in the cart and wait for her." Nagihiko nodded and took her mothers stuff while Rima took hers, and they walked out the door and put their things inside.

"Now it's time to go get Noire and put her in the cage." Rima stated pulling out her silent whistle.

"I thought you said you hated using those things on the Lunas." Nagihiko reminded her.

"I do, but I want to make sure that she doesn't go on a rampage and hurt anyone." Without saying anything else, Rima walked into the Barn where Noire was sleeping.

"Wake up Noire." Rima said quietly. Slowly, Noire opened her eyes to see not only Rima, but Nagihiko as well. Noire started growling at Nagihiko until Rima stopped her.

"That's not good Noire. We're going to be living with him so you have to be nice to him. Do you understand me." Rima said in a stern voice. Noire nodded looking at Rima and then Nagihiko. Rima motioned Nagihiko to come in and he hesitantly did.

He was so close to Noire; a little bit too close to his comfort. Rima put a hand on his shoulder and looked straight at him; letting him know that there is nothing to be afraid of. He placed a hand on Noires' head and started petting her. Noire made a hissing noise similar to a cat's pur. Nagihiko knew that it was okay for him to get close to her now.

"How did you get her to be so calm around me?" He asked a bit shocked that Noire wasn't devouring him whole.

"I'm not afraid of you." She simply stated. That was all Nagihiko needed to understand the workings of a Lunas mind. The two lured Noire out of her stable and out of the barn. People gathered around to see Prince Nagihiko and his new Bride and once they saw them both walking beside a conscious moving Luna, they freaked out. The shadow knights pulled their swords out and pointed them at Noire while the villagers all hid behind the knights. Noire was frightened by all the screams and started hissing at everyone. To Rima and Nagihiko's dismay, Noire's hissing only caused the villagers to scream even more. Rima grew irritated by this and became impatient She suddenly screamed at the villagers,

"All of you, Shut Up!" And everyone did what they were told. They shut up only because they were shocked at her sudden outburst, and so was Nagihiko.

"If you people would just stand back, stop screaming, and put away the swords, Noire won't hurt you!" She screamed once more. Everyone just stood in awe. Nagihiko took this silence to say,

"You heard her! Put away your swords and stop screaming!" The crowd backed away and the Shadow Knights put away their swords and watched in awe while Rima and Nagihiko put Noire in the cage without using the silent whistle. Nagihiko, instead of stepping into the cart where there are chairs, stepped into the cage and extended his and for Rima to grab. Rima accepted this gesture and hopped into the cage alongside with Nagihiko. The villagers looked at them like they were insane.

"What are they doing! They're going to get killed!" A bystander shouted. One of the shadow knights was about to ask them to step off so they could close the cage until Nagihiko interfered.

"You may close the cage now. Rima here has a silent whistle around her neck and is able to calm down a Luna without even using it. If anything does go wrong I yell for you." The shadow knight looked uncertain.

"What are you waiting for? Close it!" Nagihiko commanded. The cage was about to close until Rima's mother appeared and hopped in.

"Don't think you two are going to leave me alone in the fancy thing there. I'd rather be around a Luna than the shadow knights." Rima's mother joked.

The shadow knights reluctantly closed the cage door,went inside the cart where Nagihiko should have been sitting in, and ordered the person up front to start moving.

* * *

About a few minutes into the ride Rima looked at Nagihiko and asked,

"Won't your father be upset at you if he sees you in here with a fully conscious Luna?" Nagihiko looked as if the question didn't even worry him.

"He won't if I say it made you happy that I was in here with you." He said with ease.

"What are you talking about Nagihiko?" She asked with her full attention. Her moter was curious as well, but decided to stay out of the way. She sat there in silence stroking the head of the now sleeping Noire while listening.

"My father wants me to marry someone as soon as possible. He also wants me to be happy and he says that when your wife is happy, then you're also happy. Does that make any sense?" Nagihiko explained.

"I understand it and at the same time it's really confusing." She answered. Nagihiko just laughed and said,

" You'll understand in a little bit." Rima just sat there with little emotion on her face.

* * *

10 minutes passed, but for Rima it seemed like hours, and they were finally at the palace and Rim couldn't wait to meet the king. A bunch of shadow knights were kneeling on the ground on either side while the king walked down the path way. He reached the cart and opened the part of the cart where he thought he'd see Nagihiko, My mom and I, but instead he was greeted with the shadow knight that accompanied Nagihiko.

"Where is my son and his bride?" He questioned with a harsh voice. The shadow knights pointed towards the cage and Nagihikos father saw us and marched over to us.

"What is the meaning of this Nagihiko!" His father yelled. "Why are you in a cage instead of the cart where you're supposed to be!" In the midst of his yelled Noire suddenly awoke and was in a bad mood since there was an unknown person standing before her. Noire got up an slithered towards us.

"Nagihiko get out right now! There is a Luna that's awake right behind you two. Out now! Someone blow the whistle!" one of the shadow knights ran towards the cage and put the whistle towards his mouth.

"Stop!" Rima yelled. Thhe shadow knight stopped, but the king didn't like it one bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked the knight. "Blow the silent whistle."

"Your majesty," Rima said calmly. "Please step back. Noire is frightened by your presence." The king looked hesitant until Nagihiko butted in and said

"Father please." That's all he needed to say to get his father to back away. Noire was now right behind Rima and Nagihiko and everyone, excluding Rima's mother,was panicking. Nagihiko told them to be quiet while Rima calmed down the hissing Luna. Noire stopped hissing and started purring like a cat on Nagihiko's shoulder. Everyone stood in awe just like the people in the village.

"How did she do that without using a silent whistle?" The king asked astonished at the sight of a Luna purring on the shoulder of his son without it swallowing him whole.

"How come you're in there Nagihiko?" His father asked now in a calmer voice.

"It was Rima's wish that I be in here with her. She wanted to stay with her Luna and she also wanted to be with me. Is there any problem?" Nagihiko stated trying to hide his growing smile.

"No nothing is wrong son. So this is your bride. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing. Rima bowed her head too along with her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too king." Rima said.

"Nagihiko if I may ask, why did you pick this girl specifically?" His father asked gesturing his hand towards Rima.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Nagihiko asked worried that his father might now approve of the girl of his dreams.

"No it's not that. In fact, I really like this girl. She's much better than the other girls I chose for you. I just want to know what makes her different from all the other girls. Besides the fact that she can calm down Lunas." His father stated smiling at the two. Rima sighed in relief that his father likes her.

"Well she's amazingly beautiful," Nagihiko stated which made Rima blush. "She's also very intelligent and kind. Plus she 's very fun to be around. She is also the only girl who has treated me differently even though she knew I was a prince." He finished. His father looked confused and asked,

"Explain a little bit more if you will." Nagihiko nodded and said,

"Gladly," Rima smiled knowing what he'd say because he'd already told her why he'd chosen her.

"Remember that girl a jumped in front of and ended up with an arrow in my stomach?" His father nodded and gestured for Nagihiko to continue.

"Well that girl is Rima. She visited me everyday and even after she heard that I was a prince, She still came the next day and treated me like a normal human being. That's why I want her to be my bride. She calls me stupid and a playboy, but that's why I like her. She's not afraid to say things to me that others would never say to me." Nagihiko finished and looked at his father.

There was some silence for a while until his father spoke up and said,

"I see. Well it seems that you've picked an excellent girl to be your bride. Rima, I look forward to being your father in law later on." with that said The king walked away and took Rima and her mothers things from the cart and gave them to the shadow knights.

"Take these to their rooms." He ordered.

"Rima, Do you mind sharing a room with Nagihiko? Your mother will be next door to you guys if that's okay with you." The king asked.

"Of course not. I would love to share a room with Nagihiko." Rima said smiling slightly at Nagihiko. He grabbed her hand and led her towards their room while Rima's mother was left to talk to the king alone.

* * *

**So how was it? The ending was probably a bit rushed, but I just wanted to finish this chapter. I might not be back for a while because of bad writers block, so if any of you guys have any ideas for this story, then just message me or put it in a review. Later!**


	4. Settling in and an unwanted reunion

**Hello there! So I thought it has been a week since I've last uploaded an new chapter,but turns out it's only been like four days... Derp! Well I hope you guys like this chapter because it is super long! Well it's the longer on I've written so far because it was about 5 pages while the usual is 3 pages. Anyways, like always...Review! c:**

* * *

"You have a wonderful daughter Mashiro-san." The king said while sipping his tea quietly. Asami was slightly shocked that the king approved of her daughter marrying his son.

"Oh, You're too kind your majesty. And you may call me Asami if you'd like since we'll be around each other a lot." She said wondering if it offended the king.

"Very well then Asami-san. And while we're dropping the formalities, You may now call me Tatsuhiko." Asami was a bit surprised at the sudden suggestion.

"Oh no I couldn't. I mean, you're the king and just calling you by your name would be rude." She said frantically.

"We're almost family, It wouldn't hurt right Asami-san?" He asked. Asami thought about it again and realized that they were almost family because of Rima and Nagihiko.

"Okay then, Tatsuhiko-san." Tatsuhiko nodded and showed Asami where her room was.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Nagihiko and Rima..._

* * *

"So where should I put my things Nagihiko?" Rima asked holding a bag full of her clothes and other items she used.

"You can put them in these drawers." Nagihiko stated, pointing to three of the drawers. It was more than enough space for Rima to put her things considering she didn't have much to bring with her except some notebooks, books and clothes.

" Rima, you look beautiful, but we're going to have to change some of your clothes you know." Rima nodded while putting her belongings into the drawers.

"I know. I just don't know what kind of clothes your people are going to put me in." Nagihiko laughed and said.

"Probably a very long dress with long sleeves that look like my clothes." He said laughing at Rima while she shuddered at the thought. In the midst of the laughing, Rima remembered something she meant to ask while they were traveling here.

"Hey Nagihiko. I know this is really weird and all, but you know my mothers name and yet I don't know your fathers. Would you mind telling me his name?" She asked. Nagihiko stared at Rima for a while before answering her weird question.

"First, it is only a weird question to ask now." He said pausing to see if she had anything to say.

"Well I was going to ask while we were in the cart going here, but I forgot about it." Nagihiko laughed at her forgetfulness.

"My fathers' name is Tatsuhiko." He answered. It took Rima a while to realize, but when she did she just started laughing out of nowhere.

"What's so funny about his name?" Nagihiko asked trying not to sound irritated that she was laughing at his fathers name.

"It's nothing. It's a fine name. It's just that..." She couldn't stop the laughing and Nagihiko just stood there and watched as his petite fiance was trying to explain to him why she was laughing while laughing.

"It's just that, Your name is Nagi_hiko_." She said emphasizing the 'hiko' part of his name "And your fathers' name is Tatsu_hiko_." Again emphasizing the 'hiko' part of his fathers' name. Nagihiko just stood there trying to figure out what she meant by that.

Rima looked at him like he was stupid because he couldn't find out something as simple as this.

"I don't understand Rima." Nagihiko said after a few minutes of thought. Rima groaned and literally face-palmed at Nagihiko's stupidity.

"They both have' hiko' in the name you idiot!" She yelled looking to see if he finally understood. Nagihiko looked lost and then after a minute of thinking about it, he laughed. Rima threw her arms up in the air and shouted,

"He understands!" in a very comedic way. Nagihiko was laughing and soon after Rima's out burst, he stopped and stared at Rima,

"I never really thought about it until now." He stated.

"Obviously. Or else you would have understood what I meant without me having to explain it to you. I wonder if you're really this stupid." She said walking over to sit on the bed. Nagihiko joined her on the bed and said,

"I have my moments where I'm smart and I have my moments where I'm not so smart." He said plainly.

"So you're saying that you're smart and dumb at the same time?" She wondered.

"I wouldn't say dumb exactly..." He started, but Rima cut him off mid sentence

"But it's what you mean right?" Nagihiko didn't say anything after that which made Rima laugh a bit.

"Sorry, did that hurt your pride?" She asked in a joking matter. Nagihiko cracked a smile and replied with,

"You really like to joke around don't you Rima." She nodded and said.

"I like it when people laugh. It brings joy to anyone's day and when you make someone laugh, it makes you feel so happy that you could brighten their day a little bit more than if already was." Nagihiko stared at her after she responded.

"You know there are so many things I don't know about you yet Rima. You told me things about you when we were kids, but obviously you've changed." Rima smacked him in the arm and said,

"Of course I've changed. So have you, but in different ways. I'm just not sure if it was for good, or for bad." Before Nagihiko could say anything else to Rima, a knock was heard from the door.

"Yes?" Nagihiko asked. A maid walked in and bowed in front of the two on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I've disturbed you two, but the king has ordered me to tell you that it's time for lunch and he wants you two to be there." Nagihiko was a bit shocked that his father wanted to sit down and eat lunch with him, but he realized it was because Rima was here and he wanted to get to know Rima a bit better.

"Very well," Nagihiko said "We'll be there in a few minutes." The maid nodded, bowed again and walked out of the room, closing the door in the process.

"Why do you seem shocked that your father wants to eat lunch with us?" Rima asked looking at Nagihiko's surprised face.

"It's just that, he never really eats lunch with me. Or dinner. Or even breakfast. He's either busy, or I'm busy going around the place looking to see that everything is okay here in this country." Rima felt pity for him. Barely being around your father when he's actually alive.

"What about your mother?" Rima asked wondering if his mother spent some time with him at the least.

"My mother...Ran off." He said with a sad voice.

"What?" She said absolutely shocked at what she heard.

"When I was born, she told my father that she wanted nothing to do with me. It was before my father was king,so we were a very poor family. She didn't want to deal with the struggles of raising a kid in our conditions. So she ran off with another man who happened to be rich. I don't know what she looks like or who she is, but I hope she regrets leaving my father and I alone like that." He sighed and looked at Rima, who had a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Rima. Come on, let's go down to eat before he sends another maid to come get us." Rima nodded and stood from the bed. She grabbed Nagihiko's hand and pulled him all the way down to the dining room.

* * *

When they got there they saw Rima's mother and Nagihiko's father sitting there patiently for the two to arrive there.

"Sit down you two. We have things to talk about over lunch." The two teens nodded and sat next to each other with Nagihiko closer to his father.

"So Rima, how are you liking it here so far?" Tatsuhiko asked cutting into the fish that was on his plate.

"It's amazing here Your majesty." Rima replied. Tatsuhiko chuckled at Rima's formalities.

"It's okay Rima. You may call me Tatsuhiko. Is that okay?" He asked. Rima nodded and put all her focus onto her fish that she was poking with her fork.

The conversation then moved to the marriage. When it's going to be, where its going to be, when she's going to wear, who's going and so much more to be done.

Rima eventually grew tired of the big talk of the wedding plans for she didn't know what to do for a wedding. She's never been to one in her life and she wasn't planing on having her wedding at the age of 15. The talking stopped once they all heard a knocking at the door. It was more like pounding in Rima's opinion.

Tatsuhiko ordered one of the maids standing by to get and see what was so important that the person had to pound on the door like that and interrupt their planning. The maid nodded and calmly, but quickly, went to the door of the dining room and opened it and was about to step out to see what the person wanted.

Before she could even step out, the unknown lady stormed through the doors and stomped over to the end of the table. She slammed her fist on the table and yelled at Tatsuhiko.

"Why didn't you tell me_ our_ son is getting married?" emphasizing the 'our' in the sentence. Tatsuhiko looked at the woman in total shock. As did the rest of the people sitting at the table. Nagihiko's mouth was open and if this were a cartoon, his mouth would be on the ground right now. Tatsuhiko stood calmly, but with force, and looked at the woman straight in the eyes. He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"I haven't seen you in a while Ritsuko-san." Tatsuhiko stated.

* * *

Ritsuko had the same long vivid violet hair that Nagihiko did and it shined just like his too. Her eyes however were different. Ritsuko's eyes were a deep violet; making them a bit harsher than her hair color, but with the same kind of shine as the hair. Rima found out who this person was instantly. It was Nagihiko's mother.

Nagihiko, being the dense person he is, asked his father the dumbest question in a situation like this.

"Father, Who is this woman?" Ritsuko looked hurt, but Rima could tell that it was fake. There was a glint in Ritsuko's eyes that made Rima suspicious.

"Nagihiko, um, well, this woman here is your, uh, mother..." Tatsuhiko hesitantly said, trying to be careful with what he says to his son. As far as Tatsuhiko knew, his son had a deep hatred for his birth mother. Nagihiko became tense and had a grip on the table that only Rima noticed. Ritsuko smiled at Nagihiko and said,

" My goodness Nagihiko, look how you've grown. You're a wonderful grown man now." She walked over to give Nagihiko a hug, but Nagihiko dodged it and walked behind his father like a 5 year old would when there's trouble. Ritsuko, again, faked being shocked, but no one was buying the hurt act from her. Not even Tatsuhiko.

" What are you doing here?" Nagihiko spat from behind his father. Ritsuko smiled and said,

" Well I wanted to see my son, and I heard a rumor that you've found your fiance. Who is it?" She asked trying to be motherly even though Nagihiko was now taking it. He pointed over to Rima and said,

"She's my fiance. Not like you'd care anyways." Ritsuko was a little taken back by this, but she held her guard and said,

"Well why wouldn't I care if my precious son was getting married. Besides, don't you think you're a bit too young to be getting married right now. You're only 15." Rima saw Nagihiko flinch once Ritsuko said 'my precious son.'

Ritsuko tried getting closer to Nagihiko and pushed Tatsuhiko out of her way. She was just about to put her arms around him when he slapped both her hands away from him. It was so silent at that moment that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone, even the maids, stopped to look at Nagihiko. His face was full of rage. What Ritsuko said made Nagihiko finally crack.

"Your precious son! You never gave a fuck about me! You left father and I once I was born and you never sent a letter or visited or anything. Instead you went a married a rich man while we were struggling. Don't you dare come in here and say that you cared all these years!" Nagihiko's out burst frightened everyone in the room. Even Rima, who has seen a scary side of Nagihiko before. She has never seen this side of him though.

Nagihiko was on the verge of tears because the woman who abandoned him when he was a kid is standing in front of him and saying all these things like she cared and he's her precious son.

" Don't you dare use that tone with me Nagihiko! I am your mother and you will respect me." Ritsuko demanded with force.

" I can use whatever tone I want with you. You're not my mother anymore. Sure you gave birth to me, but you left my father and you weren't married to him yet. Instead you're married to a 'rich man'.And don't demand something from me! I'm the prince and you're just a peasant living in the country that I'm going to rule someday. So you have to respect me!" Ritsuko was appalled by what Nagihiko said. Before anymore yelling could continue, Tatsuhiko butted in and said,

"You know, I really don't want to stop this because my son is owning your sorry butt right now, but he's right. You can't talk to him that way since he's the prince and you're just a mere peasant living under his command. And since I'm the king right now, I want you out of here. You're never to come back unless you get permission from work or from Nagihiko and I, which will never happen."

Ritsuko just stood there with her arms folded across the chest, refusing to move from the spot she was standing in.

" Ritsuko-san, I'm not going to tell you another time after this. Leave my palace. Now!" Ritsuko still didn't move. Tatsuhiko sighed and yelled,

"Shadow knights! Take this foul woman out of my sight and out of this palace and make sure she never steps foot in here ever again!" The shadow knights did as they were told and took Ritsuko out of the palace by literally dragging her by he wrist and taking her out of the room. While they were pulling, she was obviously struggling to release their grip. Before she left the room she yelled,

"This isn't over! This won't be the last time you see me! You'll regret this, all of you!" He voice faded out through the palace as the knights were dragging her. Tatsuhiko sighed and sat back down in his seat. Nagihiko just walked over to Rima and grabbed her hand, waiting for his father to say something before the leave to their room.

"I'm sorry this had happened. I didn't expect her to show up after 15 years of being out of our lives. Nagihiko, I'm sorry that you had to meet the woman that you never wanted to meet." Nagihiko didn't say a word. He just had a deep scowl marked on his beautiful face. He tugged on Rima's arm and pulled her towards the room they now shared. Rima followed, not wanting to upset Nagihiko any further.

* * *

Once in their room, Nagihiko made a dash towards the bed and leaped onto it like a god would onto it's owner. Rima stood there not quite sure what to do, but when she heard the silent sobs of Nagihiko, she rushed over to the bed and patted his back wanting to do more, but decided against it in case Nagihiko wasn't in the mood to do so. Nagihiko sat up and tried not to face Rima with his tear stained face. Rima nudged Nagihiko's arm to get his attention and she said,

"You don't need to hide from me Nagihiko. We'll be married soon and I want to see all the side of you from good to bad." upon hearing this, Nagihiko laid his head down on Rima's lap and cried while Rima stroked his silky hair.

The sobs suddenly stopped and Rima looked down at Nagihiko, who was sound asleep on her lap. Rima chuckled to herself and said aloud,

"He cried himself to sleep. Now I've seen his sad side and his harsh side. I can't wait to see the rest of Nagihiko. I just wish I could show him sides of me that he hasn't seen." With that being said, Rima lifted Nagihiko's head and put it on a pillow while she snuggled right next to him.

"It's a good time for a nap right now." Rima whispered while slowly finding herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**How was that? I've been working on this chapter for only a few hours, but I had to keep stopping because when I started to type My dad called us because we were going somewhere. Anyways, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. Give me some ideas because I'm kinda lost on what to write. Review if Ritsuko should be in the next chapter. Later~**


	5. Sakura Trees and Silent Whistles

**Hey there! The 5th chapter is here! So, I'll try and update as soon as I can, but with school it'll be harder to do so. I don't know when I'll finish this story though so keep reading! As always...Review!**

* * *

Nagihiko suddenly woke up to find that it was time for dinner.

"I wonder if Rima just went downstairs by herself because she didn't want to both me..." He wondered aloud. Nagihiko sat up and got his answer when he felt something tug on his arm. He looked down at his arm and saw Rima's arms wrapped around his one arm. She was fast asleep and Nagihiko decided not to wake her up. But was a bit too late because Rima started to wake up.

"Nagihiko..." Rima whispered half asleep and half awake. Nagihiko's face flushed, but obviously Rima was to tired to notice it.

"Y-yes, R-Rima..." Nagihiko stammered. Rima, now fully awake, looked up at Nagihiko and asked,

"Is it time for dinner? Because if it is, then I'll be happy because I'm hungry..." Rima trailed off and Nagihiko laughed at Rima's question. Before he answered, a knock was heard at the door and a maid walked through the door.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting you two, but it's time for dinner." The maid bowed and Nagihiko said,

"We'll be there in a few." The maid nodded and bowed again and walked out of the room. Once the maid was out of sight, Rima jumped off the bed and grabbed Nagihiko arm.

"Nagihiko! Hurry! I'm starving! Come on~" Rima begged attempting to get Nagihiko off the bed so they could eat. Nagihiko laughed at Rima's effort and got up and aloud Rima to drag him outside of the room and down to the dining hall.

Like at lunch time, Tatsuhiko and Asami were waiting there for them to arrive and eat with them. And they all sat there in the same order that they did when they were eating Lunch.

"Like I said earlier, I'm sorry about Ritsuko." Tatsuhiko said. Rima and Asami shook their heads at the same time.

"It's okay, You didn't know that she was going to show up here in the first place right." Asami said. Rima nodded with her mother in agreement. Tatsuhiko thanked them for forgiving his old lover for disturbing them during lunch. Nagihiko didn't say anything. He just messed around with his food, and Rima was worried that he was still upset about what his "mother" said to him earlier.

During dinner, they continued their talk about the wedding and what Rima should wear.

"I think she should wear something long." Tatsuhiko suggested, but then said, "Actually, Never mind that...I'm afraid she'll trip on it continuously during the ceremony." All three of them agreed on that thought and Tatsuhiko asked Rima what she'd prefer to wear.

"I'd like something...Short. And I don't like long sleeves. It irritates me sometimes." Tatsuhiko nodded and went along with what Rima said.

After dinner Nagihiko suggested to Rima,

"Why don't we got out to the garden in the back?" Rima nodded, liking the idea and followed Nagihiko to were the garden was. It was spring time, which was the best time to grow flowers in a garden.

Rima stood in awe at the fantastic garden that was in front of her. There was an array of colors everywhere. The thing that caught Rima's eye was a bush filled with purple roses. She was in awe because sure she has seen purple flowers, but purple roses were something different from what she's ever seen. Rima was very knowledgeable, but she didn't know anything about those.

"Hey Nagihiko," Rima said in a soft voice while tugging onto Nagihiko's sleeve. "What kind of roses are those? Are they breaded specifically for this?" Nagihiko nodded.

Rima was about to walk over there and admire the purple roses up close, but a breeze blew and a bunch of sakura petals flew in front of her. The large aroma of sakura filled Rima's nose. She turned her head to the direction that the petals flew from and saw it. Three gigantic sakura trees that are in full bloom. The sight was amazing because the three trees were in a circle made of green bushes that resembled a very fuzzy sheep before they shaved it's fur off.

Rima walked up to the sakura trees and gazed up at them. She then remembered that her father and her used to go look at the sakura flowers every year in the spring. Rima was about to cry at the thought of her father because she hasn't seen sakura trees since her father died, but she didn't cry since Nagihiko was there and she didn't want to show Nagihiko that side of her until later on in life. Nagihiko stood right next to her and said,

"They're lovely aren't they." Rima nodded and another breeze blew by and a petal landed on Rima's head, but she didn't notice until Nagihiko plucked something from her head. She looked at him about to ask why he did that until he showed her the petal he got off her head. She took the petal and smile.

Rima then grabbed a hand full of the sakura petals off of the ground and threw them at Nagihiko's face. Nagihiko was shocked at first, but when he saw Rima laughing he too started laughing at her actions. He did the same and threw petals at her, which made Rima laugh even more. Little did they both know that Tatsuhiko and Asami were both watching from a balcony.

"They really seem to like each other don't you agree Asami-san?" Tatsuhiko asked. Asami nodded and continued to watch as her daughter and the prince played around with the sakura petals.

Asami hasn't seen Rima this happy around sakura trees in a long time. Ever since her father died, Rima wouldn't even glance at the sakura trees. Now she's running around a bunch of them not looking the least bit saddened by them.

When Rima and Nagihiko finished playing around, they sat underneath the largest sakura tree together not saying a word. The silence was filled with giggles from both Rima and Nagihiko. The giggles lasted only a short time because Rima jump off the ground gasping in the process.

"What's wrong Rima?" Nagihiko asked wondering why she suddenly did that. Rima looked at Nagihiko with a worried face and screamed,

"I forgot to feed Noire!" without saying anything, Rima dashed towards the little barn that Noire was currently living in. She opened the door to the barn and saw Noire in front of the cage waiting patiently. Once Noire caught sight of Rima cautiously walking into the barn, She purred and tried to get out of the cage.

"I'm so sorry Noire! I fell asleep after lunch and I just had dinner and I went outside to the garden with Nagihiko. I hope you're not mad!" Rima pleaded. Noire stuck her head out of her cage and rubbed it against Rima's stomach. It made Rima happy knowing that her precious Noire wasn't mad at her.

Rima walked into the cage, not closing the door though, and grabbed a large container to put Noire dinner inside of the container which consisted mostly of fish and some meat chunks mixed in there. Noire happily slithered over to her dinner and literally stuck her face into the container. Rima chuckled at Noire and walked out of the cage, forgetting to close it before she walked to get water.

She threw the bucket aside and sat down in front of a pile of hay while watching Noire eat. Rima didn't notice Nagihiko walk into the barn because she was too preoccupied with Noire. He just stood there admiring Rima when she's at her happiest. Noire suddenly lifted her head at looked towards the barn doors where Nagihiko is currently standing. She made a hiss that sounded like the first time she met Nagihiko, which frightened Rima a little.

"What's wrong Noire?" Rima asked trying to see what Noire was sensing. Noire kept hissing at the door and Rima walked over to see what or who was making Noire so fussy. Nagihiko, in a panic because he didn't want Rima to see him there and think he's a stalker, hid in the closest thing to him. Rima walked out of the barn and looked around.

"Nothing's there." Rima said walking back into the barn to attempt to calm down the fussy Luna. Nagihiko held his breath the whole time Rima was looking out, so when she left the popped his head out and took a deep breath in.

" Out of all the things I could hide in, It has to be a damn pile of hay." Nagihiko muttered. " That was too close, I should just leave..." Nagihiko said to himself. He was walking away from the barn when he felt something grab his leg and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his side where the ground impacted the most.

"So you're to thing bothering Noire." Rima said smirking at Nagihiko while holding a pitch fork in the hand. Nagihiko's face flushed a shade of pink. He tried hiding it, but it was too late. Rima had already seen it.

"Oh! Is that a blush I see on the great Nagihiko's face?" Rima taunted.

"S-shush! And why are you tripping people with pitch forks anyways Rima?" Nagihiko stammered making Rima's smirk grow.

"Oh, I'm not tripping everyone with pitch forks today. No, I'm just tripping Luna disturbances." Rima stated putting her hands on her hips. Nagihiko smiled sheepishly while still sitting on the ground. Rima extended her hand to help Nagihiko get up off the ground. He gladly took it, but only to pull her down to the ground.

Rima let out a gasp and fell on the ground as well. She glared at Nagihiko while he just sat there smiling at her in victory.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now Nagihiko." Rima muttered. Nagihiko chuckled and said to Rima,

"Now we're even." Rima sent him a murderous glare.

"You piss me off sometimes." Again, Nagihiko chuckled.

"That's why you love me~" He said in a singing voice attempting to make the glaring Rima laugh, and it worked. Rima giggled a bit making it obvious that she was trying to hide it, but failing because Nagihiko saw and heard her.

"Whatever, I have to go back in so Noire doesn't get lonely." Rima said while getting up. Nagihiko got up to and told Rima,

"I'll go too." Rima was unsure of it because Noire was uneasy earlier when Nagihiko was out hiding, but before she could protest, Nagihiko walked into the barn and waited for her halfway through the door.

"Are you coming in or not?" He asked. Rima decided not to say anything and walked in. Nagihiko closed the barn door behind him and walked behind Rima as she approached Noire.

Noire let out a hiss of anger as she saw Nagihiko walked beside Rima.

"Please calm down Noire!" Rima begged, but Noire didn't listen. Nagihiko was quite shocked at Noire. Yesterday she was perfectly fine with Nagihiko to not attack him when he was in the same cage as her, but now she's hissing at him with hatred and he's not even in the cage.

"What's wrong with Noire?" Nagihiko asked. Rima shrugged and said,

"I honestly don't know what to say." Rima was worried that something could happen with Noire being this upset.

Without warning, Noire slithered towards the door the Rima forgot to close and got out of her cage. Rima and Nagihiko both gasped as Noire slithered her way towards Nagihiko in an angry matter. Nagihiko tried to back away, but he tripped on a piece of misplaced wood and fell to the ground for the second time today. Noire let out a loud cry that was so high pitched that it broke on of the glass windows. The glass shattered on to Rima, who screamed in pain as the glass took place into her arm.

"Rima!" Nagihiko screamed not paying attention to Noire who was slithering her was closer to Nagihiko. Rima fell to the ground in more pain because some glass found it's way to Rima's legs. She looked at Nagihiko and said,

"I'm fine...Don't worry about me get away!" Nagihiko tried getting up, but Noire was already in front of him so when he got up, he fell back down in fear since Noire was so close to him. Too close for comfort. Noire opened her mouth wide and let out another cry. This time she was showing her fangs. Nagihiko froze in fear at the size of Noire fangs. The sharp fangs came down about to devour Nagihiko.

"NAGIHIKO!" Rima shouted forgetting all about her arms and legs. She reached inside of her shirt and dug out something that was hanging from a string. It was a silent whistle. Rima knew she would regret doing this to Noire, but she had to save Nagihiko. A tear fell on Rima's cheek as she whispered,

"I'm so sorry Noire." Then she blew the whistle.

Nagihiko was prepared for Noire to bite him, but nothing came. Nagihiko looked up and saw Noire frozen with her eyes open wide. Noire fell to the ground paralyzed with a loud thud. Nagihiko sighed in relief that he wasn't going to get eaten, but then gasped as he heard silent sobbing. He turned his head and saw Rima with her arms all bloody with the glass still lodged into her body crying.

He saw the silent whistle that Rima despised so much hanging on her neck exposed. He finally got off the ground and walked over to the sobbing Rima. He put his arm around her fragile body and pulled her close to him; trying not to hurt her anymore with the glass. Rima tried talking while she was still sobbing,

"N-noire... S-she...I can't f-forgive myself for doing that...I-I said I'd never do that...I'm such a bad person!" Nagihiko shushed Rima and said,

"It's okay Rima don't worry. You're not a bad person because you saved my life. Sometimes, you have to do things that you say you'd never do. Now you stay here while I get Noire in her cage before she wakes up." Rima nodded and watched as Nagihiko dragged Noire's paralyzed body into the cage and lock it. He was about to stick his hand out for Rima to grab, but remembered that she couldn't grab it let alone walk.

Without saying a word, Nagihiko grabbed Rima bridal style and took her out of the barn closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Hey! Put me down!" Rima shouted while struggling to get out of his grip.

"No. You can't walk with glass lodged in your body. Now stop struggling or else the glass will go further into your body." With that being said, Rima stopped. Nagihiko chuckled a little, but went unnoticed by Rima. Nagihiko took Rima to the nurse in the palace and told her the whole thing. He asked her to keep it a secret from everyone and the nurse nodded while she worked on Rima, who was currently asleep from medicine the nurse gave her.

When Rima woke up, it was around night time. She struggled to sit up, but decided against it because the wrapping around her arms and legs made her stiff causing her to have trouble. She turned her head and saw Nagihiko sitting in a chair beside the bed sleeping. She decided not to wake him and just went back to sleep smiling at the though that Nagihiko really cared about her.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did because it's good for a quick write. Anyways, I love you guys who review~ Keep waiting for the next chapter and if I have writers block, then I'll make a one shot to keep you people entertained like I always do. Well that's all. Later!**


	6. shocking news and Tears

**Hello there c: So I'm going to try and upload before school starts and it starts on the 27th, so It's not that close, but it's not a long time left either. I hope you guys like this chapter~**

* * *

Nagihiko woke up screaming while flailing his arms around. He had a nightmare that Rima was the one who was going to get eaten and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Oh...It's just a dream..." Nagihiko whispered. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Like earlier, He awoke screaming. Nagihiko decided that going back to sleep wasn't an option if the nightmare was going to continue. He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw that Rima was awake and sitting up.

"Ah, Sorry! Did I wake you up with my screaming?" Nagihiko asked while apologizing. Rima shook her head and rubbed her droopy eyes.

"No..." She whispered still sounding sleepy.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep Rima." She shook her head again and said,

"I don't want to. I'm going to stay up so that you don't have to go to sleep and wake up screaming again."

"So I did wake you up." Nagihiko stated sounding sorry.

"I just said you didn't wake me up okay. I was already awake when you started screaming..." Rima said clearly annoyed. Nagihiko was going to say something, but decided against it. He didn't want Rima getting mad at him so early in the day. The nurse walked in and placed a bowl of soup in front of Rima.

"Here you go, Eat all of it because I'm sure you're hungry after what happened." The nurse walked out and Rima just stared at her shocked that she knew what happened; that is, if Nagihiko did tell her the truth or just lied to the nurse.

"What did you tell the nurse exactly?" Rima questioned taking a spoonful of the soup into her mouth watching Nagihiko mess with his thumbs.

"I told her everything that happened with Noire. She promised not to tel anyone though. Not even my father." Rima spit her soup in Nagihiko's face and yelled,

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Nagihiko was frightened with Rima's sudden loudness, and was also grossed out that he was now wearing the soup that once was in her mouth.

"Okay first, Yes I did tell her, but don't worry and second, Ew..." Rima wanted to laugh at Nagihiko's second thing, but held it in because she was mad that he actually told someone about the Noire incident.

"Come on Rima, You know you can't stay mad at me forever because of this and you know that you really want to laugh at how stupid I look because of you." Nagihiko stated gesturing his hands up and down his body where the soup landed on him. Rima couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at him.

"Nagihiko, You know that I'm really sorry about that, but you just look so stupid right now with soup dripping off of your hair!" Rima exclaimed while laughing.

"Okay Rima, Now eat the rest of your soup and this time, Don't dress me in anymore of it please." Rima nodded and continued to eat her soup; completely forgetting all about Nagihiko telling the nurse about yesterday.

The nurse did a final check on Rima and said that she was well enough to leave. Rima and Nagihiko happily left the infirmary and walked hand in hand to their room. Before they could even reach their room, Tatsuhiko and Asami stopped them in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong mother?" Rima asked wondering why they couldn't go to their room. Asami looked at Tatsuhiko and sighed.

"We heard what happened to you yesterday Rima." Nagihiko and Rima looked at each other in shock.

"I thought you said that the nurse wouldn't tell anyone about what happened yesterday!" Rima yelled at Nagihiko. He flinched at Rima's voice and said,

"That's what she told me. She said that she wouldn't tell anyone about this. Not even father." Tatsuhiko held his hand up signaling Rima and Nagihiko to stop bickering for a moment so he could speak.

"The nurse didn't tell us anything. We saw it." Both of the teens mouths opened almost dropping to the ground.

"You saw?" Rima asked in a hushed tone directed towards her mother. Asami just stood there nodding with sadness and fear crossing her eyes. Nobody there noticed other than Rima.

" Well how's Noire right now?" Nagihiko questioned. In all of what happened today, Rima had forgotten about Noire for the second time since she had arrived at the palace.

"Oh No! Noire! I left her alone again!" Rima screamed turning around to run towards the barns' direction. Tatsuhiko placed his hand on Rima's shoulder making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned and saw Tatsuhiko shaking his head no as if he was trying to tell her something other than to not go.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked him. "Why can't I go see Noire?" Asami hesitantly walked over to Rima and looked at her with sympathy across her face. Rima turned to her mother and instantly knew something was wrong. Fear grew inside of Rima. She was thinking about all the possible scenarios that could have happened while she was in the infirmary. The possibility of Noire dying had popped in her head many times, but she denied it every single time it strayed her mind.

"No..." Rima thought. "She's not dead. There must be something else wrong with her... She can't be dead!" Asami saw that Rima was having a hard time knowing something was wrong with Noire and she knew that Rima would be devastated once she heard the news regarding the state Noire is in.

"Rima honey...Why don't you sit down. We'll tell you all about Noire and her health right now..." Asami decided to save the rest for when Rima was a little bit calmer. If she told her right now in her condition, Rima would most likely have a panic attack and be out for a while.

Rima was calming down, but still worrying.

"What if she's paralyzed forever?" Rima thought. "It'll be all my fault..." Nagihiko was worried about Rima and Noire.

"Rima...The effects of the silent whistle are very powerful on all Lunas, especially baby ones you know that right?" Her mother asked carefully. Rima responded by nodding her head waiting for more.

"You made a wise decision by saving Nagihiko's life by using the silent whistle. However, it did have a great effect on Noire." Rima froze. Noire was hurt because Rima blew the whistle.

"Don't blame yourself Rima, do you understand? You did the right thing by saving someone. Don't let yourself get so down by this okay?" Asami asked. Rima, again, nodded waiting for her mother to go on. Asami took in a deep breath and looked Rima in the eyes.

"N-Noire...She, well... The effects of the silent whistle had done a g-great amount of damage on her since she's still a baby and...when I went to check up on her this morning...S-she was a-already...D-dead..." Asami stuttered trying to hold in tears, but with no success. Tears fell down Asami's cheeks and Tatsuhiko was there to comfort her in the difficult situation.

Tatsuhiko was also shedding tears while hugging Asami trying to comfort her. Nagihiko, too, found it difficult to hold in the tears. Even though he only knew Noire for a short time, He grew to love her to a huge extent. Rima, on the other hand, was taking the news the hardest.

It was so bad that she wasn't even moving and her breathing was in short fast breaths that made it seem as if she wasn't even breathing. Nagihiko shook her, but he didn't get any response out of her. She just had her eyes wide open with tears spilling out of them like it was raining on her face.

It hurt Nagihiko to see Rima cry like that, Seeing her cry was like seeing a little 5 year old crying. Nagihiko was about to attempt to say something to Rima, but she just got up from her chair and walked towards the direction of their room. She silently shut the door and walked towards the bed. She fell face first on the bed and cried her eyes out even more, but this time, she actually made noise while crying.

It was worse than seeing a 5 year old cry. At that moment Nagihiko had walked in, but Rima hadn't noticed and continued to cry. It was a heartbreaking scene for Nagihiko to witness. His fiance was there crying her eyes out and he couldn't do anything to cheer her up.

In the midst of her crying, Nagihiko heard her whisper something that made Nagihiko want to cry again.

"It's all my fault..." She whispered thinking no one was around. "No matter what Mama says to me I'll always know that it's my fault because I blew the whistle..." Nagihiko felt his eyes water and his vision started to blur. Before the tears fell on his cheeks again Rima whispered,

"I'm so sorry Noire...I'm so sorry..." That's all it took for the tears to fall like a waterfall down his face. He knelt down next to the bed where Rima was and tapped her. She looked up and saw Nagihiko and cried even more. She grabbed him towards her and was clinging to him like they were about to fall off a 50 foot cliff.

"It's all my fault Rima." Nagihiko whispered while rubbing her back and stroking her golden hair. "If I wasn't there, then you wouldn't have had to blow the whistle on Noire." Rima shook her head and whispered into his chest,

"It's not your fault. I don't know what was with her that day...I'm the one who blew the whistle in the first place, and I knew about the effects on baby Lunas when using a silent whistle." Nagihiko allowed Rima to continue crying softly into his chest while he just stared off in space.

"Don't worry Rima...Everything will be alright..." Nagihiko whispered into Rima's ear. She stopped crying for a moment and looked at him.

"You really think so Nagihiko?" She asked slightly tilting her head to the side. He smiled knowing that Rima was slowly getting back to normal.

"I know so Rima." She cracked a smile on her tear stained face and stared at him.

A knock was heard on his door a few moments later.

"Come in!" Nagihiko yelled thinking that is was just another maid at his door. The door opened showing a dark figure. The person walked into the light and smiled.

"It's been a while hasn't it Nagihiko?" The mysterious lady asked. Nagihiko sat there in shock at the person standing in front of him. Rima looked at the lady and then to Nagihiko.

"Who's that Nagihiko?" Rima asked curiously. She looked at the lady and saw that she had a scowl on her face.

"Who are you?" The lady spat. Rima glared at the woman for asking her something like that in a rude manner. "My name is Mashiro Rima." She said sticking her hand out for the lady to shake. The lady just swatted Rima's hand away and said,

"I don't shake hands with peasants." Rima gave her one of her famous death glares and tugged on Nagihiko's shirt.

"Nagihiko...Who is that?" Nagihiko opened his mouth to answer, but the lady did it for him.

"My name is Kato Sakura. I'm Nagihiko's girlfriend." She said while smirking.

* * *

**Okay Cliffhanger! Anyways~ I want to see if any of you guys have any OC's That you wouldn't mind taking the name Kato Sakura. Post a review or send me a PM on the looks of the character, her background, Her personality (Obviously bitchy...) and maybe why she would lie about being Nagihiko's girlfriend. Anyways I hope you guys send me some. Thanks c: Later!**


	7. There are more tears than smiles

**Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter c:**

* * *

"W-what?" Rima stuttered looking back from Nagihiko to Sakura. "But I-I'm Nagihiko's f-fiance..." Rima said while trailing off. She let go of Nagihiko and stood up and backed away a few inches away from Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko? Why would you lie to a girl like her? Why tell a peasant that she's going to marry a prince when you know that will never happen." Sakura said while smirking towards Rima. Nagihiko glared at Sakura and said,

"I'm not the one lying here. You're the only person lying 'Sakura'." He said putting quote marks when he said her 'name'.

"Now why would I lie about being your girlfriend Nagihiko? I love you and you said you love me the other day." Rima was, again, on the verge of tears.

"Nagihiko...Is that true? Did you tell her a few days ago that you love her?" Rima whispered looking at Nagihiko with sadness in her eyes.

"No! I never said that to her! I swear!" Nagihiko shouted. Rima had hopes that he really was telling the truth about this and that Sakura was lying. Sakura frowned and said,

"Don't swear on anything Nagihiko. Saying things like that will send you to hell later in life. Besides, you told me that you love me. See." Without anything else said Sakura walked over to Nagihiko and kissed him straight on the lips. Nagihiko was trying to get out, but Sakura held onto his shirt; making it look like he wasn't even trying to get out of the kiss with her. Rima believed that he wasn't trying to escape and let the tears fall.

"How could you Nagihiko..." Rima whispered before running out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, Sakura let go of Nagihiko and smirked. Nagihiko tried to get up and lever to chase after Rima, but Sakura stopped him.

"Just let her leave." She told Nagihiko. "She's a stupid peasant anyways." Nagihiko glared at Sakura.

"Why are you here anyways?" He demanded. "And what's with the disguise?" 'Sakura' smirked again and stated,

"It's so I could get into the palace without problem." Sakura had long brown hair with a ribbon tied to the side of it. She was wearing a green silk gown with golden accents all around it. Her eyes were the same amber brown as Nagihiko's, but they glistened with evil instead of good.

"Did that witch you call mother send you here to do so?" Nagihiko stated.

"Half and half. I didn't want my twin brother getting married to some low-life that's in the lowest class there is in this country." Sakura stated.

"Why the name Sakura anyways?" He questioned wondering why they'd picked that name.

"It's still a flower right?" She asked. Nagihiko nodded while still glaring at his sister. 'Sakura removed her long brown wig and let her long violet hair flow down her back like Nagihiko's. She pulled out a ribbon and tied he violet hair into a high ponytail before Nagihiko started yelling.

"First, I can't believe you did that to me! I thought you cared about me, but apparently you're just like your mother." He spat pausing to see if she had anything to say back.

"She's your mother too you know." Nagihiko sat there dumbfounded.

"That's all you have to say!?" She nodded and he retaliated back to her previous comment.

"I don't see that witch as my mother, and I never did. And second, why would you kiss your own brother?!" He said in disgust. 'Sakura' shrugged and said,

"Well, that's not a problem with me really Nagihiko." He stood from the bed and shouted in her face,

"Well, It's a problem for me Nadeshiko! You've ruined something for me that I really liked and now I might never get her back because of your twisted ways! Get out of this palace and never come back!" Nadeshiko was taken back at the sudden loudness of her brother, but she wasn't going to let her pride be shattered because of some peasant her brother some how fell in love with.

"You can't tell me to get out. We're siblings and that means that I'm royalty too." Nadeshiko said with what's left of her pride.

"Uh, no you're not. If I recall to what my father, the king, said to me a few years ago, he said that your mother left him and took you with her and marrying another man. That man your mother married is not king because my father is. Therefore, you're technically not royalty." Nagihiko stated, crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face. Nadeshiko stood there trying to find what words to say, but since she didn't say anything fast enough, Nagihiko said something instead.

"Now, Get the hell out of my palace!" Nadeshiko had a frown and stomped her foot on the ground.

"No I will not leave!" She crossed her arms and stood there obviously not listening to Nagihiko.

"You dare defy the prince's orders?" Nagihiko questioned. Nadeshiko nodded stubbornly. He sighed and said,

"I really didn't want to resort to this type of matter, but if you refuse to leave, then I'll have to call the guards." Nadeshiko's eyes widened as Nagihiko snapped his fingers and two large shadow knights busted in through the door.

"Take this nuisance out of my sight and out of this palace and never allow her back in." He ordered. The knights nodded and each took one of her arms and dragged her away like they did with her mother.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me! I'll be back!" She shouted as she was being dragged out of the room. Nagihiko rolled his eyes and ran out of his room in hopes of finding Rima anywhere in this palace. He asked on of the maids if she has seen Rima or knows where she is.

"Oh, Rima-sama? I saw her run outside and sit in front of a sakura tree. She seemed upset. What happened." Nagihiko quickly explained what had happened to the maid. She nodded saying that she no understands and that he should go talk to her if he wants to fix things between them. Nagihiko ran off outside where the maid said Rima was and found her curled up in a ball position quietly sobbing while sakura petals fell on her.

"I found you." Nagihiko said in a clam voice. Rima looked up and saw Nagihiko standing there with a sad expression on his face.

"Go away." Rima ordered with tears still falling down her face. Nagihiko walked closer to Rima and said,

"I'm not going anywhere. Rima, Please let me explain!" Nagihiko begged. Rima shook her head and turned to where she was facing the tree and her back was in Nagihiko face. Nagihiko got on his knees.

"Please Rima! It's a misunderstanding! Let me explain! I'm on my knees!" begged Nagihiko. She turned to see if what Nagihiko said was true and it was. He was on his knees with his eyes pleading for her forgiveness.

"Okay...Explain..." Rima whispered. Nagihiko smiled and started to tell the story.

"That 'Sakura' girl is not my girlfriend. And her Name isn't Sakura and she doesn't look like that. She has violet hair and amber eyes just like me. Her name is Nadeshiko and she's that daughter of that witch that was here a few days ago. She's, sadly, my twin sister. The things she said are not true and she kissed me only to get you to leave. I never said any of those things, nor do I think those things about you. Please believe me Rima." She thought about it and then she just smiled. Nagihiko wasn't sure if she believed him of not until she leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you Nagihiko." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on Rima, Let's go back inside. It looks like it's about to rain." Rima nodded and stood up along with Nagihiko. She grabbed his hand and walked inside with him smiling. Little did they know that Asami and Tatsuhiko were, again, spying on the two from the balcony of Asami's room.

"I'm glad Rima is smiling again aren't you Asami?" Tatsuhiko asked her. She didn't do anything, but smile back at Tatsuhiko.

"Of course I'm glad. I'm just not sure about those two ladies. What do they have against you? They're the ones who left." Asami said while sighing. Tatsuhiko looked unsure about that too.

"I don't know..." He said while trailing off. "This could most likely cause trouble for Rima and Nagihiko later on in their relationship if this continues..."

"Exactly... Maybe we should have shadow knights stand in front of their bedroom all the time so nobody could-" Asami stopped mid sentence.

"What's wrong Asami?" Tatsuhiko asked looking worried because of the look on Asami's face. She didn't say anything and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Asami!" Tatsuhiko shouted. He saw an arrow lodged into Asami's back. He looked towards the trees, but he saw nothing. A shadow knight ran in saying,

" Is something wrong sir? I heard you scream." Tatsuhiko turned around and exposed Asami laying there face down on the ground.

"Take the to the infirmary. Now!" Tatsuhiko ordered. The shadow knight obliged and gently, but quickly, picked up Asami's limp body and ran towards the infirmary. Tatsuhiko didn't know what to do at first. He wanted to tell Rima and Nagihiko, but they have already had a rough day with Noire dying and Nadeshiko showing up and kissing Nagihiko. They didn't need something else to cry about today. He was about to get up and walk away when he saw Rima and Nagihiko standing in front of the bedroom door.

"Father, What are you doing here?" Nagihiko questioned. Tatsuhiko looked from Nagihiko to Rima and said,

"I-I was checking up on Asami to see how she was handling things. Rima looked unsure about that and looked round the room. She raised one of her eyebrows and asked,

"If you're checking up on Mama, Then where is she?" Tatsuhiko was worried Rima would ask something like that. He quickly lied and said,

"W-well she's in the bathroom right now." Nagihiko seemed to believe his father , but Rima, on the other hand, didn't seem to take his excuses.

"You're lying." she said. Nagihiko looked shocked for a moment and asked Rima

"How do you know he's lying Rima?" She looked at Nagihiko like he was an idiot for not noticing.

"Your father stuttered. That alone should have gave it away since he's usually so calm and collected." Nagihiko took a minute to think about it and then realized Rima was right.

"So Tatsuhiko, Where is mama?" Rima asked more forced that questioned. He sighed in defeat knowing that Rima wouldn't give up until he told her everything.

"Your mother and I were talking out on the balcony and then out of know where, an arrow shot her in the back. She's in the infirmary right now." Rima gasped and tried not to cry. She's been crying a lot today and she promised Nagihiko that there would be no more tears shed today. Nagihiko felt Rima's grip on his hand tighten. He looked at her and saw that she was beyond upset. She let go of Nagihiko's hand and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko asked Rima. She stopped and turned to look at him. She had the 'Are-you-kidding-me' look on her face.

"I'm going to see mama!" She shouted. She turned again and dashed out the door all the way to the infirmary without stopping once.

"Follow her Nagihiko." Tatsuhiko ordered. "She's going to need you when she's there." Nagihiko nodded and turned to leave. He stopped and without turning around asked,

"Are you coming too father?" Tatsuhiko thought for a bit and said,

"I'll be there later. For now I'll be here if you need me." Nagihiko nodded and continued out the room. Once Tatsuhiko heard the door shut he fell to the ground crying.

"Why did it have to be Asami? Why not me instead?" He whispered in the silence

* * *

**How was it? Probably rushed I know, but still. I hope you liked it c: Later~**


	8. The liars solved the mystery

**Hey there! School is going to start real soon so I might not be able to upload as much later. so please bear with me. I hope you guys like this chapter!**_  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_ "Why did it have to be Asami? Why not me instead?" He whispered in the silence_

* * *

Meanwhile in a cottage miles away from the palace...

* * *

"I'm home mother!" Shouted Nadeshiko into the semi-empty cottage. She placed her bow and arrows on the table and walked to where her mother was standing. Ritsuko stood there with a smile forming on her face. They stood in silence until Ritsuko spoke.

"How did it go Nadeshiko?" She saw Nadeshiko's smile fade a bit, but then it came up again.

"Nagihiko found out about us trying to take him away from Rima." She paused to let her mother take in the fact that their plan didn't work out the way she wanted it to. Nadeshiko continued,

"I did have another thing in mind after he said to get out of the palace." Again, she paused while her mother nodded, urging her daughter to continue with what had happened over there before the husband came in and found out about her true colors.

"I used my bow and arrow and shot it through the window where Tatsuhiko and that peasants mother were standing and hit her mother." Ritsuko gasped, but in a way that sounded like she was pleased to hear the news. Ritsuko clapped her hands together and asked,

"Not that I'm not happy that you did what you did, but why? She's not really a problem to us is she?" Nadeshiko shook her head and her mother was even more confused.

"Well then why-" She stopped once Nadeshiko put her hand up making her stop.

"Her mother is all that peasant has now since her father died in that Luna accident. Making her life miserable." Nadeshiko said while a smirk formed on her face. Ritsuko smiled and then it faded seconds after.

"Wouldn't she have her Luna though? Sure it wouldn't fill the void of both her parents gone, but still it wouldn't make her life that bad if she still has that creature right?" Nadeshiko, once again, shook her head and said,

"No. The Luna died. Everyone there thinks that it's because of the silent whistle being used on her at such a young age, but I'm the only one who knows what really happened." Ritsuko smiled knowing that it had to do something with her daughter.

"What did you do?" She asked with the smile still on her face.

"I slipped poison into it's mouth after I blew a silent whistle on it again." Nadeshiko simply answered laughing like a manic after she had said it. Soon, her mother joined in on the laughter. Her husband had walked in the cottage at that moment and asked,

"What's with all the laughter?" Ritsuko and Nadeshiko just looked at each other and said in unison,

"Nothing." Then they just continued laughing at the misfortune going on at the palace.

* * *

"Mama!" Rima yelled at the infirmary door. Nagihiko held her back from trying to open the door. The nurse said that they weren't allowed inside just yet, but they will let them in when they're done healing Rima's mother. Rima cried into Nagihiko's hug; begging to see her mother right that moment. Nagihiko also let some tears fall. One because he was getting closer to Asami and two because it hurt to see Rima that upset in one day. If he could do anything to make Rima stop crying right now, he would.

The doors of the infirmary opened up and the head nurse walked out in a calm matter. Rima tried to get out of Nagihiko's grip, but he wouldn't let her.

"Just listen to the nurse Rima." Nagihiko told Rima in a soothing voice. She stopped struggling and looked up at the nurse. She saw a slight smile on the nurses face and asked,

"How's my mother?" The nurse just stood there without saying a word. Moments passed until finally the nurse said,

"Your mother is fine. She's just out for a bit because of the medicine we gave her. Nothing to worry about..." The nurse trailing her sentence off like that made both Rima and Nagihiko worry about Asami.

"The way you say that makes me feel like there is something I need to worry about." Rima stated. The nurse had a look of concentration on her face and hesitantly said,

"Well, I think the only thing you have to worry about is the person who shot your mother. Of course you'd want to find the person who did this, and that person still might be here in the palace or anywhere around the palace. I asked the shadow knight if there was anyone her didn't know around in the palace and he said nobody except for that one girl that came to see Nagihiko-sama." Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other with an idea on who might have done this to Rima's mother.

"We'll be right back." Rima to the nurse, "I have something to say to Tatsuhiko..." Without anything else said, Rima grabbed Nagihiko's hand and dragged him off to where they both saw Tatsuhiko last. In Asami's room. They were right about that, They saw Tatsuhiko sitting on the floor in a daze.

"Father." Nagihiko called out. Tatsuhiko barely moved his head to look.

"Hello there Nagihiko. How's Asami?" He asked in a loud, worried voice.

"She's fine." Rima answered. Tatsuhiko let out a sigh of relief. "There is something I want to ask you though. It's about what happened to my mother." Rima said getting Tatsuhiko's attention.

"Ask away." He answered eager to answer anything for Rima. Especially if it would help find the person who shot her.

"Did you see anyone outside in the direction that the arrow came from?" Rima asked. Tatsuhiko shook his head and Rima let out a sigh.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy." Rima started pacing around the room trying to think of a way to find out who did it. After a few moments of pacing, Rima had an idea. She dashed back down to the infirmary and pounded on the door in a rush.

"Oh Rima you're here. Your mother isn't awake yet so..." Rima shook her head and said,

"I'm not here to see my mother just yet. Do you still happen to have the bow that shot my mother?" The nurse nodded and gestured for Rima to walk in and follow her. The nurse opened a drawer and pulled out the still bloody arrow from a burlap sack. She handed it to Rima and asked,

"Why do you need the arrow Rima?" She watched as Rima turned the arrow around several times before she noticed there was a name printed on it. Rima saw the name too and read it carefully. The arrow had the name 'Nadeshiko' etched into it. This put a smile on Rima's face, as well as a scowl afterward. She gripped the arrow and asked the nurse,

"Do you mind if I take this to Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko. I think they would want to know who this arrow belongs to." The nurse shook her head and said,

"Of course I don't mind. Take the arrow and find the person who did this." Rima nodded and dashed out through the doors of the infirmary and back to her mother's room.

By the time she was there, she was so tired that she gave in and fell to the floor trying to catch her breath. Nagihiko ran over to her and kneeled.

"That's the bow?" He asked looking at the bow and Rima. She nodded and turned the arrow over so Nagihiko could see the name that was on it. Nagihiko gasped and grabbed the arrow.

"Father look at this!" He shouted. Tatsuhiko calmly walked over and took the arrow from his son's shaking hands. He looked at the name and froze. His hands released the arrow and it fell to the ground with a small clank. Tatsuhiko couldn't believe his eyes when he read that. He didn't want to believe it, but he did.

"I can't believe they would do something like that!" Nagihiko shouted. Rima and Tatsuhiko were both confuse at what Nagihiko just said,

"They?" Rima questioned. Nagihiko almost face palmed and said,

"Now who's the idiot. Obviously Ritsuko had something to do with Nadeshiko shooting her. Ritsuko sent Nadeshiko here earlier to separate Rima and I." Tatsuhiko shook his head and said,

"Even though it seems like something Ritsuko would do, I don't think that she was in on the shooting. The separating part yes, but shooting no." Nagihiko tried to retaliate, but Tatsuhiko beat him to it.

"She may seem smart by coming up with the idea to disguise Nadeshiko and have nobody notice, but she's not exactly the brightest lantern in the country. She's more like a dim one..." Tatsuhiko explained while trailing off. Rima butted in and said,

"Well, I now know where Nagihiko get's his brains from..." Nagihiko looked hurt, but then realized that it was Rima and that she usually said things that were too honest.

"So you're saying that Nadeshiko was the one who planned this?" Nagihiko said to his father. Tatsuhiko nodded and said,

"Exactly. Maybe because things didn't go the way that her and Ritsuko planned, she wanted to go home with so news that would probably make Rima miserable. So shooting her mother was probably the first thing that came in her mind." Rima made balled her hands into fists and yelled,

"I want to give that Nadeshiko chick a piece of my mind!" Nagihiko placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly became relaxed.

"Don't worry Rima, we all want to get back at them for the misfortune they've caused for us. And we will. They have to go by our rules since they live in this country. You know the one we rule." Tatsuhiko explained making a smile form on both Rima and Nagihiko face. One of the maids suddenly walked in and said,

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Asami-sama has woken up and is ready to have visitors." The maid bowed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Do you think we should tell her who did it?" Rima asked Tatsuhiko. He shook his head in response and said,

"We should wait til later to tell her. If we tell her now she might go into shock and with how her body is, she might go out on us again." Rima and Nagihiko nodded and the three exited Asami's room and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

The whole time they were there, Asami wanted to know who shot her and they all had to lie to her. Rima knew she would regret lying to her mother, but she knew it was for the best. Oh how Rima hated lying to her mother. The visit was over in a few minutes because the nurses had to bathe Asami. They ushered everyone out and shut the doors.

"I never want to lie to mama ever again." Rima stated sitting down on the floor. Nagihiko grabbed her arm and tried pulling her up saying something about the floors being dirty. Tatsuhiko sighed.

"I agree with you on that Rima. I don't ever want to lie to Asami, but it had to be done." Rima sighed and agreed with him.

"Let's just hope that she isn't so mad at us once she finds out that we were lying to her the whole time." Rima commented. Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Um, Rima...She won't be mad because she'll never find out that we were lying since we won't ever tell her." Nagihiko explained, but Rima shook her head leaving Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko confused again.

"Of course we won't tell her we were lying, but she'll find out. She always finds out. That's why I have to tell her everything before she finds out herself." Rima explained. Tatsuhiko looked terrified for a moment while he imagined Asami angry. He shuddered at the thought of it. Rima giggled and asked,

"You just imagined my mother angry, didn't you? Tatsuhiko nodded and sighed. This wasn't going to be good later on. They all decided to just go to their rooms and wait until it was dinner time.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rima and Nagihiko's room.

* * *

"I have a question for you Rima." Nagihiko said getting Rimas attention. She looked up from the book she was reading and said.

"Okay go on and ask." Nagihiko was silent for a while until he finally asked the question,

"My father shuddered earlier and you knew it was from him imaging your mother mad right?" Rima nodded and gestured her hand for him to continue.

"Well...What is your mother like when she's mad?" Nagihiko asked preparing to hear something terrifying. Rima giggled a little and put her book down. She walked over to where Nagihiko was and answered.

"Well, Mama is seriously scary when she finds something out on her own. She's especially scary when people lie to her. Like one time, Someone was babysitting me while mama and papa were working. And they let me roam around on my own. No one other than the lady and I knew about it. I didn't tell mama or papa about it because they never asked," Rima paused to let Nagihiko understand the situation. If this was an anime, Nagihiko would have sweat dropped right now when Rima said she didn't tell because no one asked.

"Obviously mama found out that I roamed around without anyone watching me. Don't ask how she found out because even I don't know. Anyways, she went to talk to the lady who watched me that day and the next thing I knew, she was tied to a wooden column inside her house with mama yelling, ' this wouldn't have happened if you just told me!' and that is how mama is like when she's mad..." Rima said trailing off because she was staring at Nagihiko's scared face. It literally looked like he pissed his pants that moment. Rima giggled at the thought of it and Nagihiko frowned.

"You're laughing at me! You're mean." Nagihiko shouted. Rima held her hands up in defense and said,

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at the look on your face when I finished telling you the story. You look like you just pissed your pants." Rima continued her laughing fit while Nagihiko just sat there pouting and muttering,

"I so didn't look like that. You're over exaggerating Rima." Rima stopped laughing for a moment to say,

"Whatever Nagihiko. You and I both know that I'm right and you look like you pissed your pants." Nagihiko sighed in defeat knowing that Rima wouldn't stop. He smiled and Rima smiled back.

"Now I'm scared when your mother finds out." Nagihiko admitted. Rima smiled and patted his head.

"I know. I am too, but let's not say anything about it for now because I don't want to have anything else on my mind today. Nagihiko nodded and a maid came in the room.

"Rima-sama, Nagihiko-sama, It's time for dinner."

"We'll be there in a minute." Rima answered. The maid nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room.

"Shall we go?" Nagihiko asked Rima while holding his hand out. She gladly took his hand and stood up off the bed and said,

"We shall." They walked out of the room and into the dining room to see two people being held by shadow knights. Tatsuhiko stood there with an angry expression on his face. The older woman notice Nagihiko and Rima standing there and smiled a sad smile. Nagihiko tightened his grip on Rima's hand while he questioned with anger in his voice,

"Ritsuko. Nadeshiko. What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Hehe...More drama...I'm the worst...I just really love drama! Sorry if you hate it... Well anyways, I hope you liked it! LATER~**


	9. Beatings, poisons, anger, and names

**Hehe! School starts in 3 days so I decided to give you a really long chapter. I hope you guys like it c:**_  
_

* * *

_"Ritsuko. Nadeshiko. What are you doing here?"_

* * *

Tatsuhiko turned and finally noticed Nagihiko and Rima standing there. His face still her the angry expression, but he said in a calm voice to the two teens.

"What should we do to them. They've cause us many misfortunes. They tried tearing you two apart, they've shot Asami, and..." Tatsuhiko didn't finish because Nagihiko cut him off.

"And? I thought that is all they've done." Rima nodded along with him. Tatsuhiko shook his head and sadly announced,

"No. The silent whistle you used on Noire didn't kill her..." He paused to let them take in what he just said. He heard Rima gasp, kind of in relief that she wasn't the one who killed her. He then continued,

"Nadeshiko was the one who slipped poison into Noire while she was still paralyzed...They all planned it." Nagihiko's grip got even tighter around Rima's wrist; if he could even make it tighter. Rima was angry to, but at the same time sad.

"Why would they kill Noire?" Rima thought to herself. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Why don't we just lock them up for life?" Nagihiko suggested. "After all, they did all those crimes; it seems reasonable enough." Ritsuko and Nadeshiko gasped at the thought of being locked up forever. Tatsuhiko pondered over it for a minute and then said,

"It seems good, but wouldn't killing them seem ever better on account of the three crimes they've committed.

"No." Was all Rima said to everything. Everyone, including Ritsuko and Nadeshiko, looked shocked at what she said.

"What do you mean 'no' Rima? They made you cry the most." Rima shook her head and said,

"I meant no to killing the...Shadow knights, Could you please put them at least 3 feet away from each other?" The knights were shocked. They looked at Tatsuhiko and all he did was nod. The knights did as they were told and separated them. Rima walked over to Ritsuko first and punched her in the face.

Everyone was, again, shocked at Rima's actions, but they let her do what she pleased. Besides, she was hurting the people who hurt her. While she was beating Ritsuko, Nadeshiko was screaming,

"Mother!" At the top of her lungs, but that didn't stop Rima. She just kept punching while screaming,

"You think it's fun causing other people problems? I'll give you a problem!" She punched Ritsuko on last time in the face and stepped aside. She then walked over to Nadeshiko and kicked her in the face. Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko had to stifle a laugh. As did the shadow knights.

"How dare you kiss Nagihiko, your brother, in front of me! How dare you shoot an arrow at my mother! And how dare you kill my precious Noire!" Every time she said something earned Nadeshiko either a kick in the face, or a punch in the stomach. Rima just kept going until she grew tired. When she was done, both Nadeshiko and Ritsuko were bloody and full or bruises.

"Take them to the cells!" Tatsuhiko ordered. The knights obliged and carried the bloody women to the cells. Once they were out of sight, Tatsuhiko and Nagihiko finally let out the laughs that they were holding back. Rima looked confused and asked,

"Why are you guys laughing?" Tatsuhiko waved his hand to tell her to wait for them to finish. She waited patiently until the finally stopped. Nagihiko was to one to explain,

"It's just so funny to see you like that. You kicking and punching them is really funny for a girl your size." The continued laughing until dinner was served. They all ate in silence and when Tatsuhiko was finished he said,

"I'm going to bring some food to Asami..." Before Rima could protest by saying she'll do it, Tatsuhiko was already out of the door with a plate of food. Rima sat back in her seat and sighed.

"I can never do anything in here!" She exclaimed. Nagihiko laughed at her an said,

"You could, but sometimes people won't let you." Rima glared at him and slapped his arm.

"I'm full." Rima announced. She stood from her chair and walk towards the exit. Nagihiko stood and follow her. Rima just kept walking until Nagihiko jogged up to her and asked,

"Where are you going Rima?" She turned and said,

"I'm going to the barn." Nagihiko tried to stop her saying there was nothing she could do since Noire was already dead, but she didn't listen to him. She just kept walking straight towards the barn.

"I'm going to see what kind of poison she used." was all Rima had told Nagihiko. He stopped trying and just followed her.

* * *

Once they were in the barn, Rima started searching for something to show what kind of poison Nadeshiko used on Noire.

"I found something!" Nagihiko shouted. Rima ran over to Nagihiko to see what was in his hand. It was an empty bottle.

"Where did you find this Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

"I found it under this stack of hay." Nagihiko told Rima gesturing over to the hay pile that was now scattered around since Nagihiko was digging around in it. Rima took the bottle and sniffed it. Her eyes grew like the size of plates when she realized what it was.

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked worried something happened to Rima by just smelling it.

"This is the Kei flower liquid made from the Kei flower petals. It has that sweet smell to it. When eaten it causes death within an hour. People often mistake it for the sweet edible Lin flower. These flowers are very rare around here." Nagihiko was astonished at Rima's knowledge.

"How do you know about them if they're rare?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Sure they're rare here and everywhere else except for one place in this country. My home village, Tano. I was actually picking them from the ground before you came. I wonder where she got them..." Rima thought for a second and remembered that when she was in the cage on the ride over to the palace, she saw a hidden shop. It had all sorts of poisons from what she saw.

"Nagihiko! I think I might know where she got it." Nagihiko's ears perked up. She told him where the place was and that was all it took for them to be out of the palace and into the town. Of course, the people guarding the gate wouldn't let them leave until there were two shadow knights with them. The shadow knights drove the cart in the direction Rima said and asked why they were going there.

"There might be a poison shop where Nadeshiko got this poison for Noire." Rima explained. The knights nodded and made the horses go faster.

Once they were there, the knights told them to stay back. The obeyed and waited for the knights to come out and tell them it was okay. They heard nothing at first, but then after minutes passed, they heard shouting and glasses falling. Screams and shattering glass was all they heard before one of the shadow knights came out.

"It's okay for you guys to come in." Nagihiko pushed Rima behind him so that if there was anything bad in there, Nagihiko could push Rima out and save her. They walked in cautiously, trying not to step on the glass. The owner of the shop was tied to one of the columns looking terrified. Rima bent down to the height of the owner and asked,

"Did you sell this to a girl with long violet hair like his," she pointed to Nagihiko, "But it was in a ponytail?" The owner refused to speak; saying that he swore not to say anything about who comes here any buys things from him. Once of the shadow knights lunged forwards and held a dagger in front of his face.

"If you don't tell her the truth, I'll use this on you." Threatened the shadow knight. The owner looked like he was going to cry.

"Okay,Okay! I give! I'll tell! Just don't hurt me! Please!" The knight put his dagger away and the owner explained to Rima,

"She did come in here, but she didn't tell me what she was going to use it for." The owner was finished and the knights untied him, but took his arms and said,

"You're under arrest for selling poison to a minor and for opening a poison shop illegally." The owner didn't refuse this time and just went along with them saying he knew something like this would happen.

"Did you get anything from this Rima?" Nagihiko asked. She shook her head and Nagihiko sighed. I don't think we'll find anything else. She probably did it to make you're life hell.

"But why! I haven't done anything to her!" Rima shouted. Nagihiko didn't know what to say. He just took her hand and lead her to the cart where they drove off back to the palace.

* * *

_ Meanwhile with Asami and Tatsuhiko..._

* * *

"Hello Asami. How are you?" Tatsuhiko asked. Asami turned around and glared at Tatsuhiko. He jumped in fear and asked,

"What's w-wrong?" Asami laughed a scary laugh because of Tatsuhiko's stuttering.

"Are you scared of me?"Asami asked in a deeper voice than her usual cheery voice. Tatsuhiko quickly nodded and Asami smirked.

"Good. You should be afraid!" She shouted making Tatsuhiko literally pee his pants.

"This is what happens when you lie to me and I find out on my own. I know who shot me, and I know that you knew when you told me you didn't! I hate liars!" Asami shouted. Tatsuhiko screamed in fear and backed up to the wall. Asami seemed well enough to get out of bed and stomp over to Tatsuhiko.

"I-I-I'm sorry A-Asami! I didn't m-mean to hide it from y-you...I-I just thought that you s-shouldn't know because you might have gone into shock. Please d-don't hurt me!" Asami scowled.

"Well you thought wrong!" She shouted. Tatsuhiko screamed a girlish scream as Asami flipped Tatsuhiko over and sat on him. She pulled his hair while shouting,

"Never keep secrets from me! Never lie to me! Understand!?" Tatsuhiko was pounding his fist on the ground screaming,

"I understand! I understand!" Asami was still sitting on top of him. Before Tatsuhiko could apologize even more, Rima and Nagihiko walked in saying,

"Tatsuhiko! We found the-" Rima didn't finish her sentence because she saw her mother casually smiling at her while she was sitting on top of the king.

"M-mother...?" Rima managed to get out. Nagihiko was just staring at his father being squished by a person who just recently got shot. Rima sweat dropped and asked Tatsuhiko,

"Did she find out?" Tatsuhiko gave a slight nod and Rima sighed. Nagihiko finally said something.

"Your mother is scary when she's mad." Rima just nodded. Asami turned her head towards Nagihiko and said,

"And if you don't want this happening to you, I suggest you never lie to me. Understand?" Nagihiko quickly nodded his head while Rima just stood there wondering why her mother is like this.

"Mother, get off Tatsuhiko..." Rima asked while trailing off. Her mother obeyed and stood from Tatsuhiko.

She walked over and sat back down on her bed as if nothing happened. Tatsuhiko, however, was still lying on the ground with an imaginary ghost coming out of his mouth saying things like,

"I see the light!" Nagihiko couldn't help but laugh at this. He's never seen his father like this and it's pretty funny.

Rima walked over to Tatsuhiko and extended her hand to help him up. He gladly took it and regained his posture. Nagihiko was still laughing at Tatsuhiko. He clutched his stomach because it hurt from laughing too much. Tatsuhiko pouted and walked over to Nagihiko. He suddenly pushed Nagihiko onto the ground and he landed with a thud. Nothing was heard except a slight moan from Nagihiko in pain. Rima giggled a little at that and turned to Tatsuhiko.

"We found the person that sold Nadeshiko the poison." Rima stated. Asami turned her head a little and asked,

"Poison?" Tatsuhiko immediately answered Asami by explaining to her how Noire really died. Asami gasped and asked what kind of poison.

"Kei poison from the Tano Village." Rima stated. Asami, again, gasped and asked who sold it to Nadeshiko.

"It was a man in his mid-thirties illegally selling poison. He's arrested and is in a cell because of that and the fact that he sold to a minor." Tatsuhiko nodded and said,

"Good job Rima!" Suddenly Nagihiko stood from the floor and exclaimed,

"Hey! I helped too!" Tatsuhiko blankly looked at his son as plainly said,

"Of course you did, but you're too stupid to know what kind of poison it was and where she got it." Nagihiko pouted at his father for calling him stupid.

"Well I found the bottle that contained the poison." Nagihiko muttered. Rima walked over to Nagihiko and gave him a pat on the head.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Nagihiko questioned. Rima smiled and said,

"To make you feel like you've done something helpful even though sometimes it's not..." She trailed off making Nagihiko glare at her. Asami laughed at Rima's comment along with Tatsuhiko.

"Well I'm going into my room so that none of you can make fun of me anymore." Nagihiko said while pouting. He walked towards the door, unaware that Rima was following him.

* * *

The whole way from the infirmary to the room, Nagihiko never noticed that Rima was right behind him waiting for the right moment to scare him. He stood in front of the door, still unaware of Rima. He put his hand on the handle of the door and was about to open it until...

"Boo!" Rima yelled poking Nagihiko on the sides. Nagihiko literally jumped three feet in the air; frightened at what just happened. He saw Rima rolling around on the floor; clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. Nagihiko watched as Rima rolled around for about 4 minutes until she finally calmed down. She stood and looked at Nagihiko glaring at her.

"What?" She asked as if nothing had happened. Nagihiko continued to glare at her while he said,

"Don't 'What?" Me! How long where you following me?" He asked while shouting. She giggled a bit.

"I've been following you this whole time." She said plainly. Nagihiko looked shocked and asked Rima,

"Are you a ninja of some sorts?" Rima tried to hide her laughter from that stupid remark, but failed miserably. Nagihiko glared at her again and she immediately stopped.

"No I am not a ninja of some sorts. You just never seemed to notice that I was behind you. You're too easy to scare." Rima stated. Nagihiko was about to retaliate and say that he is not easy to scare, but realized that Rima could go on and say how she's scared him. Rima smiled in victory and wrapped her arms around Nagihiko's neck.

"Sorry for almost making you pee your pants." She said in a guilty voice. Nagihiko started protesting.

"I did not almost pee my pants! And how are you able to wrap your arms around my neck? You're way too short to be able to do that!" Rima, still with her arms around his neck, looked at Nagihiko and said,

"Don't lie when you say you didn't almost pee your pants, or I'll do the same thing my mother did to Tatsuhiko." She paused to look at Nagihiko's face when she said that.

"Okay maybe a little." Nagihiko admitted. Rima smiled again in victory and said,

"And I can only do this when I'm on my toes." Nagihiko looked down and saw that Rima was in fact on her toes to reach him. Nagihiko chuckled and she slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry..." Nagihiko said sheepishly.

"You should be!" Rima yelled. She pulled Nagihiko back into a hug and said,

"Let's hurry up and go into the room." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Rima's face had flushed after realizing how dirty her sentence was. She got down from her toes and shouted,

"Not like that you pervert!" Nagihiko chuckled again and said to Rima,

"Whatever you say shorty. Whatever you say." Rima punched Nagihiko with all her strength, Which to Nagihiko wasn't painful, and shouted,

"Don't call me shorty! Purplehead!" Nagihiko looked shocked and said,

"Oh so we're onto name calling now are we?"

"I guess we are! Purplehead!" Rima shouted again. Nagihiko retaliated this time,

"Shorty!"

"Purplehead!"

"Shorty!"

"Purplehead!" They just kept going until Rima gave up.

"Fine! You win!" Nagihiko waved his hands up in victory. Rima giggled at his actions and pushed his aside to walk into the room. She was almost to the bed when Nagihiko ran in and leaped on Rima; pushing both of them onto the bed with Rima underneath Nagihiko.

"Get off of me! You're so heavy!" Rima shouted, struggling to get Nagihiko off of her.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you over my victory!" Nagihiko teased. Rima finally had enough strength to push Nagihiko off of her and onto the floor.

"That's what you get!" Rima shouted while crossing her arms across her chest while pouting. Nagihiko smirked and said,

"So worth it."

* * *

**How was it? Well I hope you guys can wait a while before the next chapter because it might take a while. Later!~**


	10. Criminal murderers? Or something else

**Hey there! So I made this one long because I might not be able to write for a while since school is here. I had homework on the second day of school... Talk about horrible luck. Just kidding. Anyways, I hope you like this! **

* * *

Rima woke up to find that Nagihiko had apparently woken up before her. She walked quietly downstairs and walked to the diner. When she opened the door, she only found the maids in there.

No sign of Nagihiko or Tatsuhiko in there. She looked everywhere to only find the same thing. No one with the exception of the maids. She kept walking around and finally thought about the infirmary. She ran over as fast as her midget legs would allow her to. She pushed the door open so fast that it hit the wall. She pushed the curtain to her mother's bed and no Nagihiko or Tatsuhiko in sight. Her mother wasn't even there.

"Mama?" Rima whispered while looking at the bed. Her legs gave out from all the running she did and she decided to rest. She sat on the bed looking out of the window and sighed.

"Where could they all be? And Where would they be taking mama in her condition?" Rima sat there pondering for a while until she remembered one specific place that she hadn't looked in. The cells.

She got up, not caring that her legs where still hurting and ran down the spiral stairs to the basement where the prisoners were being held. There were only three people there according to Nagihiko. The people there were obviously Nadeshiko, Ritsuko, and the man from the illegal poison shop. She reached the bottom of the steps when she heard someone screaming. It was obviously not Rima's mother.

Rima peered from the side of the wall, trying to hide herself, and saw that Nagihiko, Tatsuhiko, and her mother were all there in front of Nadeshiko's cell. Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko were just standing back while Asami, who was currently sitting in a chair, was in front of the cell with an angry expression on her face. She heard some muffled cries coming from the cell.

"Please! Spare me!" Cried Nadeshiko. Asami didn't seem the least bit sympathetic.

"Why should I? Your mother and I tried to kill me and tried to mess with my daughter by kissing her fiance and killing her precious Luna!" Asami yelled. Rima was shocked that her mother was actually considering killing them.

Rima was scratching her nails against the brick walls; almost making her entire nail com off from the pressure she was putting on it. Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko stood there with the same expression as Asami. Rima, again, was shocked that those two were trying to kill them.

"What's wrong with you guys? Sure they've done somethings horrible, but that doesn't mean that they should die. Nagihiko, you're standing there with that angry expression when it's your twin sister there. You're seriously considering killing your sister? Tatsuhiko, That is your daughter and your ex lover there that you're thinking of killing. As a father, you're supposed to protect your family. Even if they're not exactly the kind of family most people have, it doesn't mean that you should try killing them." Rima thought to herself.

She wanted to say something, but she had the feeling that she witnessed something that she wasn't supposed to witness. She heard something clang against the cell.

She peered behind the wall and saw that her mother kicked the cell that had Nadeshiko hands wrapped around it. Rima's mouth opened in shock. Nadeshiko hands were red at the knuckles and she was holding them close to her with tears streaming her face. Asami stood up and looked down upon Nadeshiko.

"No pity is going to be shown here. You and your mother will be hung for your actions and that is final." Announced Tatsuhiko. Nagihiko and Asami nodded and watched as Nadeshiko put her hands to her face and cried her eyes out. Rima heard crying from the cell on the farther side. It turned out to be Ritsuko's cell.

The three walked over to where Rima was standing. She panicked and hid in the closet containing the keys to each cell and other items used for cell purposes.

She opened a crack in the door and saw that They were walking past her and up the stairs. Once she heard them shut the door from the top of the stairs, She walked out of the closet and listened closely.

She still heard the cries of Nadeshiko and Ritsuko echo from the cells. It hurt to hear it, and it made her eyes water up. She walked over to the cells and heard a gasp.

"Are you hear to hang us already? I haven't had enough time yet!" Panicked Nadeshiko. Ritsuko shushed Nadeshiko and said,

"I know we haven't had enough time Nadeshiko, but we have to face our consequences." When she finished Nadeshiko sobbed quietly.

"I know, but I'm still so young! I haven't lived a full life yet! Neither have you mother! We're too young to die!" Nadeshiko cried.

"Actually, it's not time for you to be hung. Hell, I don't even know when it is." Rima answered. Nadeshiko looked up and saw Rima standing in front of her cell. Ritsuko grabbed the bars on her cell and put her face in between the bars.

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked with a bit of gladness in her voice knowing that she wasn't going to be killed just yet.

"I'm here because I was looking for Nagihiko, Tatsuhiko, and my mother." Rima answered truthfully.

"Well you just missed them." Ritsuko answered. Rima nodded.

"I know. I heard what they said to you about killing you and I hid from them because I had the feeling that they didn't want me to know about all this." Nadeshiko and Ritsuko looked at each other confused.

"Why wouldn't they want you to know? I mean, we're here because we were trying to ruin your life. " Nadeshiko asked. "And why are you looking sorrowful instead of joyful that we're going to die soon?" Rima shook her head and answered Nadeshiko.

"Even though you made life for me a bit...Hellish doesn't mean that I'd want you to die! Everyone has a reason to live and doesn't deserve to die unless there was murder of a person involved. Sure, many people murder Lunas, but they only stay in prison. They don't get hung. Even though you tried killing my mother, you didn't which means you technically didn't kill anyone." Ritsuko and Nadeshiko looked at each other with tears in their eyes again.

"Oh Rima-san, I don't know why we ever tried to make your life hell. You're the sweetest person in the world and we're the worst. It's understandable that you hate us." Ritsuko said. Again, Rima shook her head and told Ritsuko and Nadeshiko.

"I don't hate you guys. There is nothing really to hate. You only did it out of love for Nagihiko. And if that's not the reason, well I'm sure you have a reason at the least. Even if you hate me, I'll never grow to hate you without a real reason other than you trying to ruin my life."

"Isn't that an actual reason to hate us?" Nadeshiko asked confused about what Rima just said.

"Either way, I don't want you guys dead. You don't deserve it." Nadeshiko and Ritsuko were still confused, but let it go since they knew that Rima could get them out of death. Rima sighed and paced back and forth in front of Ritsuko and Nadeshiko's cells.

"I know how to get you guys out of being hung!" Rima shouted in joy. Nadeshiko and Ritsuko clapped their hands and waited for Rima to explain.

"Even though it'll be difficult to convince my mother to not hang you guys, since you tried to kill her, I'll be able to convince Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko. I'll try with my mother and see how it goes. You guys just stay here and don't do anything that will make you seem ever worse." The two nodded and watched Rima run up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Rima reached the top of the staircase out of breath and with sore legs, but she still ran all the way to the infirmary where she thought the three were. Turns out that they were in the dining hall waiting for Rima.

"There you are! I went to our room and you weren't there. Where have you been?" Nagihiko asked. Rima mentally panicked and lied to Nagihiko.

"I was at the garden early morning because I like the breeze and smell of Sakura trees." Fortunately, they believed Rima and her lie. Her mother looked a bit suspicious, but let it go once the food was there.

"I'm so sorry mother! Don't hate me for lying to you!" Rima thought while looking at her mother. The four were sitting there in silence; more focused on eating the food in front of them. Rima broke the silence by asking,

"So, Where were you guys this morning? I gave up looking after I looked outside." Nagihiko, who was drinking coffee, did a spit take on Tatsuhiko.

Rima and Asami stifled a laugh as Tatsuhiko wiped the spit mixed coffee off his face. Nagihiko sat there wiping his mouth while apologizing through his napkin. Asami decided since the two men at the table were occupied with coffee at the moment, that she'll tell Rima.

"We were out to see how the dismantling of the illegal shop is going. I didn't want to bother you since you must have been tired from all the things that have happened, so we let you sleep." Asami easily lied to Rima and obviously Rima knew it was a lie. She saw them earlier.

"Mama, stop telling lies." Rima stated simply while drinking her coffee.

It was now Tatsuhiko's turn to do a spit take. This time, it landed on Nagihiko. Tatsuhiko smirked for a while, but then averted his attention to Asami and Rima. Nagihiko, on the other hand, was cleaning off the spit mixed coffee from his body and face.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked Rima acting clueless about the whole thing. Rima frowned and slammed her cup on the table; making some coffee drops fly from the cup and onto the table.

"You know exactly what I mean Mama! I saw you there yelling at Nadeshiko and Ritsuko about how they're going to be hung later on today! You too Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko. Yes, I lied about being in the garden. I was listening in on what you were telling them. Tatsuhiko and Nagihiko, How could you even consider killing them. They're family. Not the kind you should have, but still family. And mama! How could you even consider killing someone. They didn't kill you! It's not so bad that they should die because of it!" Rima shouted causing everyone at the table to drop whatever they where holding.

A crash was heard from all three of the people sitting there dropping their cups. Nagihiko slammed his hands onto the table and shouted,

"Rima! How could you feel pity for them?! They killed Noire, they tried breaking us up, and they tried to kill your mother! Why shouldn't they die?" Tatsuhiko and Asami nodded along with Nagihiko And Rima just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"How could you say that Nagihiko? What happened to the kind you that I grew to love? The one that wouldn't kill people. They're your mother and sister. How cold is your heart? You know what. I can't stand being here with people like you! I'm leaving." Rima abruptly stood from her seat that it fell over. Nobody could say anything else because Rima had already stomped out of the dining hall.

Rima ran all the way to her room and slammed the door shut. She sat there crying because of heartless they are. Especially her mother. Asami knew that Rima hated to see anyone die.

Even if she hated that person, she didn't think they should die. She heard faint screams from downstairs. It didn't sound like any ordinary scream. It was Nadeshiko's. Rima stood up and ran to the door. She opened it and ran all the way back down all those stairs that lead to the cells.

* * *

When she opened the door and ran to Nadeshiko and Ritsuko's cell, It was open and empty. Rima heard more screams from Nadeshiko, but they were louder and echoed through the empty room. She followed the screams and when she finally reached the room where the screams were coming from, She saw that Nadeshiko was being dragged to the place where people got their heads chopped off.

"I thought you were just going to hang me! Not chop my head off!" Nadeshiko screamed. Ritsuko was crying out for her daughter and the three just stood there with an evil look on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rima asked finally getting everyone's attention.

"Rima!" Everyone shouted. Nadeshiko and Ritsuko sounded overjoyed, but Nagihiko, Tatsuhiko, and Asami looked shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran off to your room." Asami asked Rima with force in her voice. Rima smiled for a while and decided to go against her mother this once,

"Well, you thought wrong mother. I heard Nadeshiko's screams from my room. It's a good thing you scream loudly Nadeshiko or else your head would be gone right now." Nadeshiko smiled at Rima's words, but Asami looked angrier than Rima has ever seen her.

"Rima, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. If you leave right now, nothing will happen to you and these bad people will be gone from our lives forever." Rima shook her head.

This action earned her many stares of shock from not only her mother, but from everyone in the room. They all knew how much Rima cared for her mother and that she would do anything her mother asked her to do.

"Mother. I love you and you know that, but I won't allow you to do this. These people have a right to live no matter what you think. They didn't kill you! So there is nothing wrong with that!" Rima shouted.

Nadeshiko and Ritsuko were on the verge of tears because of how much Rima cares for them even though they put her through so much. The man in charge of dragging Nadeshiko had shoved her and locked her into the wooden cuffs with her head in the middle.

Nadeshiko was crying a river of tears as she was getting ready for her sudden death. Rima was screaming at the top of her lungs as the man was bringing the Naginata towards Nadeshiko's neck. Rima finally decided that she couldn't watch anymore of it so she lunged forwards and ran in front of Nadeshiko's neck area.

* * *

Everything was as if it were in slow motion.

The person who was about to kill Nadeshiko didn't have enough time to stop because Rima ran right in front of the Naginata and got hit with it. The man was shocked and fell back; loosing his grip of the Naginata.

Nadeshiko screamed in terror as she turned her head and saw Rima with a huge slash across her and fall to the ground. Ritsuko screamed too, but was able to release the other mans grip of her and run towards Rima's bloody and limp body. Ritsuko stopped before picking Rima up to unlock Nadeshiko.

Once she was out, they both lunged towards Rima and started their cries. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything. That's when Ritsuko spoke.

"What are you guys doing? Get help! Asami! Your daughter is injured and all you're doing is standing there?! You're a terrible mother if that's all you're going to do while your daughter could be dying right this second." Asami didn't know what to do. She was still trying to process this while thing.

Meanwhile, Tatsuhiko finally broke out of his trance and called one of the shadow knights to go get the head nurse. Nagihiko was still in a trace. He didn't understand any of it. Nadeshiko saw this and yelled at Nagihiko through her tears,

"Nagihiko! What are you doing?! Your fiance is almost dead and you don't seem sad about it! I'm really sorry about what I did to you two! I didn't know that she was this kind." Nagihiko still didn't even move. Nadeshiko continued crying, but suddenly stopped once she heard a faint whisper. Ritsuko and Nadeshiko looked at each other.

"Mother? Did you say something?" Ritsuko shook her head and said,

"I thought you did." Nadeshiko was confused until she felt a hand tug on her shirt. She looked down and saw that Rima's eyes were slightly opened and so was her mouth.

"Rima!" Nadeshiko shouted in joy that she wasn't dead. This brought Asami and Nagihiko out of their trance and they waited patiently for Rima to say something else, but only Ritsuko and Nadeshiko could hear because Rima was speaking in whispers.

"N-Nagihiko..." Rima whispered while trailing off. She tugged on Nadeshiko's shirt once more and Nadeshiko shook her head.

"I'm not Nagihiko. It's me Nadeshiko." Once Rima heard her name, she smiled. Nadeshiko's tears fell on Rima's face, but Rima didn't seem to notice.

"N-Nagihiko..." Rima whispered once more. Nadeshiko nodded knowing what Rima wants right now and turned towards her brother.

"Nagihiko. Rima wants you right now." Nagihiko was frozen in his spot. Tatsuhiko pushed Nagihiko forward and after that, Nagihiko cold walk alone. He reached Rima and saw the cut that was made. It was huge and was staining her clothes.

"Hey Rima..." Nagihiko said while trailing off since he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if Rima was mad at him or not, but he'd understand if she was.

He had almost let them kill his sister. Rima slowly lifted her shaking arm towards Nagihiko's face. She placed her hand softly against his face. Nagihiko noticed that Rima's hands were colder than they usually were and he started crying thinking that there was a chance that Rima wasn't going to live.

"N-Nagihiko...Promise me that...you'll never change...even if something bad happens to me..." Rima said slowly, but clear enough for everyone in the room to hear. Nagihiko let his tears fall freely as Rima spoke.

"I promise Rima, but nothing will happen to you!" Nagihiko protested trying to think positive even though the negative thoughts lingered through his head. Rima shook her head.

"I don't know Nagihiko... The cut seems bad, and my hands are colder...something might happen..." By this point, everyone in the room was crying. Even the shadow knights were fighting tears.

"Don't say that Rima!" Nagihiko shouted. "It's going to be alright!" Rima softly smiled. Her hand grabbed Nagihiko's as she said,

"I hope you're right about this Nagihiko..."

"I am right." Rima slowly giggled at this, but it was obvious that it was painful for her. At that moment, the shadow knight ran in with the head nurse. Before they picked Rima up to take her away, she kissed Nagihiko on the cheek and said softly,

"I love you." Nagihiko didn't even get the chance to respond because the nurse and shadow knight took off running.

"And what ever you do, don't kill Nadeshiko and Ritsuko. Promise!" Rima said while trying to shout it. She saw Nagihiko slightly nodding before everything went black for her.

Once Rima was out of sight, Nagihiko dropped to his knees and cried his eyes out. Asami was still in a state of shock. She too fell to her knees, but she didn't shed anymore tears. Tatsuhiko was crying as well. He had his hands against his face to hid most of it. Nadeshiko and Ritsuko were crying like there was no tomorrow.

Nagihiko didn't want to stay in the same room Rima got injured in and decided to get up and go to his room. He ran all the way there; not even stopping for a second. He reached his room and collapsed against the door. He sat there in silence. After a while he finally whispered to himself,

"I love you too, Rima..."

* * *

**How was it? I really hope you guys liked it because it'll be a while before I write another chapter. Anyways, until next time! Later~**


	11. Apoloizing and Reunited

**Hello c: I am pretty busy with school, but it's the weekend and there is nothing to do but an algebra test review and english paper to due. I really have my priorites straight don't I. Well I'm not doing them this moment because they're working on my little sisters room and it can be noisy so yeah. Anywas, onto the story c:**

* * *

Rima was rushed to the infirmary quickly and was being worked upon to save her. Hours passed once Nagihiko, Asami, and Tatsuhiko were able to go and visit her. The first time they tried, the nurse told them that Rima didn't want to see them at that moment; leaving all three of them in utter shock.

What surprised them the most was that Rima was requesting to see Nadeshiko and Ritsuko before she saw the three. Nadeshiko and Ritsuko cautiously walked into the infirmary and peered over the curtain to see Rima there looking paler than ever.

"Rima!" Nadeshiko cried running over to her hugging her softly, trying not to do anymore damage to her fragile body. Ritsuko was crying with a smile on her face since she knew that Rima was okay.

"Are you going to make it?" Nadeshiko asked with fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Rima nodded and Nadeshiko's tears fell with joy. Ritsuko, along with Nadeshiko, hugged Rima in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

"You know, those three are standing outside that door right now waiting for you to let them come in." Ritsuko explained with Nadeshiko nodding. Rima scowled while saying,

"Let them stay there. They tried killing you." Ritsuko was a bit surprised at what Rima said,

"Don't you at least want to see Nagihiko? He's been standing there the longest and after you left, he whispered it, but Nadeshiko and I both heard it; He said he loves you too." Rima froze. It would be the obvious thing that Nagihiko loved Rima or else he wouldn't have chosen her to be his bride, but ever since she came here, he's never said 'I love you' to Rima. Ritsuko took this as a chance to ask,

"Do you want to see them?" Rima shook her head and whispered.

"Only Nagihiko..." Ritsuko smiled proudly and tugged Nadeshiko off of Rima and dragged her all the way to the door to exit.

* * *

The door opened and out came Nadeshiko and Ritsuko. The first person to stand was obviously Nagihiko.

"How is she?" He asked. Nadeshiko put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"She's going to be fine." Everyone's faces lit up once they heard that. Nagihiko was still anxious about Rima.

"Does she want to see anyone?" Nagihiko questioned hoping that they would say she wanted him there. Ritsuko nodded and Asami and Tatsuhiko smiles grew.

"But she only wants to see you." She added while pointing towards Nagihiko. His heart beat grew faster at this.

"Only me?" He asked. Nadeshiko nodded and pushed Nagihiko towards the door.

"You don't want to keep your lover waiting." Nadeshiko said with a smirk while watching Nagihiko's cheeks turn beet red as he opened the infirmary door.

* * *

Nagihiko did the same thing as Nadeshiko and Ritsuko did and peered over the curtain. Behind the curtain he saw Rima staring out the window with her golden blonde hair shining with the light.

"Rima..." Nagihiko whispered wondering if she was mad at him. She turned from the window and when she saw Nagihiko, she smile. Her smile melted Nagihiko's heart that very moment. Rima giggled a bit surprising Nagihiko.

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting in a chair next to her. She didn't say anything other than,

"Your face is red." Nagihiko blushed even more, if it was ever possible, and covered his face with his hands in a fail attempt to hide it.

"So...How are you holding up Rima?" Nagihiko asked trying to change the subject on his red face. She laughed at the fail attempt to change the subject, but she played along as if his red face was never a subject.

"I'm doing okay..." She answered while trailing off. Nagihiko noticed the uncertain look on Rima's face and asked,

"What's wrong?" She didn't look at him while she answered him. She turned her direction towards the window. Even thought the light was temporarily blinding her, she continued to look out of it to avoid eye contact with Nagihiko as she said this,

"It's just that...I can never look at you the same since you almost went through with killing your own family." Nagihiko retaliated by saying,

"Technically, they're not my family. Biologically speaking, yes. But other than blood, they're dead to me. Dead!" Rima giggled silently into her blanket trying to hide her laughter, but Nagihiko caught her.

"Laughing at people's misfortunes is rude in some places you know Rima." this caused Rima to laugh even harder instead of giggling which caused her side to hurt. Nagihiko put his arm around her tiny waist with an apologetic look on his face.

"Just promise me again. That you'll never let anything happen to them. No matter what. They are truly good people and they just wanted something that they knew they couldn't have. Remember when I rejected you, but you threatened me into marrying you. You're just like them except they're on a higher scale of doing things to get what they want." Nagihiko was shocked when he heard her say that he was like those delinquents.

"I am most certainly nothing like those people outside! They tried murdering your mother and they killed Noire. I'm nothing like them." Rima smirked and sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She said out loud. Nagihiko was confused when she said that.

"Nagihiko,When you cme to my village and asked for my hand in marrige, I rejected. Then you threatened me into marrying you or else you'd kill my mother. Now I don't know about how you think about this, but I think tht it sound kind of like what Ritsuko and Nadeshiko did except you didn't do any physical harm like Ritsuko and Nadeshiko did, but you told me you would if I didn't agree."

Nagihiko had nothing to say back to Rima because she was right. He almost did the same thing to Asami the Nadeshiko and Ritsuko did. He fell to the ground just like he did earlier that day and just sat there saying nothing. After what seemed like minutes, He said something. It was in a whisper and there were only a few words, but it was something.

"What has happened to me?" a stray tear had slipped from his eye and dropped onto the ground with a silent plop. Rima just sat there not saying anything; though she did look sympathetic. She reached over to where Nagihiko was sitting and extended her arm and used her hand to pat Nagihiko on the head. He was confused at first, but when he saw the smile on Rima's face, he knew what she was going to say.

"You look like you needed a pat on the head." The same warm smile stayed on her face for a few minutes before the nurse came in and said that Rima had to change the wrappings around her wounds. Nagihiko was ushered out where he found the four still standing there. Asami and Tatsuhiko stood up and asked,

"Does she want to see anyone else?" Nagihiko shrugged and said,

"The nurse told me that Rima had to get her wrappings changed and escorted me out here. Rima didn't say anything about who she wanted to see after the nurse was done." Asami and Tatsuhiko looked disappointed and hung their heads low.

"She probably doesn't want to see us for sure." Tatsuhiko announced. Asami nodded along with him and Nagihiko looked shocked. Why would Asami think that her own daughter wouldn't want to see her mother. Nagihiko slammed his fist on the neasert thing, which was a table, startling all four of the people standing outside.

"Asami! How could you think that your own daughter doesn't want to see you after all she's been through. Don't you think she'd want the comfort of her mother right next to her right now?!" Nagihiko yelled. Asami looked scared, but calmed down after a moment of thinkning.

"I know you may be right, but what I've done, Rima surely wouldn't want to see me. She hates people who murder other people for no reason what so ever and I'm one of them. I didn't have a damn reason to try and kill Ritsuko or Nadeshiko since they didn't kill me, but I was mad. And now Rima will never forgive me." Nagihiko stood there with an angry expression on his face, but it went away once he saw Asami cry. He apologized, but Asami held her hand up and said,

"There is nothing you should be apologizing for Nagihiko. I should be the one doing the apologizing to Ritsuko and Nadeshiko for almost killing them without a good reason." She turned to Ritsuko and Nadeshiko ,who were huddled in a corner, and bowed.

"I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, but I understand if you hate me." Ritsuko smiled and said,

"Please raise your head. There is nothing for you to apologize for either. We were the ones who did something wrong and for that, we apologize." Ritsuko and Nadeshiko bowed and raised their heads smiling.

The nurse opened the door and out came Rima with a loose shirt on and her back freshly wrapped. Asami slowly walked over to Rima with a sad smile on her face.

"Hello Rima." Asami said slowly as if she were talking to a small child. Rima nodded in acknowledgment and kept her blank expression. Asami knew that Rima wouldn't forgive her that very moment and decided to give her some time.

A shadow knight sauntered into the hall and tapped Tatushiko on his shoulder. Rima looked over the shadow knights shoulder and saw someone standing with a brown cloak over their entire body with a hood covering the persons face in a shadow.

"There is someone here to visit Rima-sama." Said the shadow knight. Rima's ears perked up as she heard that the person was here for her. The mystery person pulled the hood off of their face and the shadow disappeared as the persons face appeared.

The person had bright bubblegum pink hair that was shoulder length and large honey orbs that shined once they traveled to Rima.

"Rima!" The girl shrieked in joy. Rima was overflowed with joy and excitement as she yelled back,

"Amu!"

* * *

**Okay so I know it's a short one, but I'm in some sort of writers block and I really wanted to put up a chapter during the weekend so that I won't have to worry while I'm a school. I really hope you guys liked this one even though I know it's not the best chapter I've written so far. Anyways, Later~**


	12. More yelling and Apologizing

**Hey! I'm back. I know that this chapter kinda sucks, but bear with me okay. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter no matter how badly written it is. **

* * *

Everyone watched in astonishment as Rima and the girl whom only one other person knew hugged and shrieked.

"What are you doing here?!" Rima shouted while jumping up and down with her best friend.

"I finally got permission from my parents to come and visit you!" Amu shouted as the two stopped jumping. Amu looked down at Rima and saw that she has bandages all around her.

"Rima! What happened to you?!" Amu shouted while freaking out that she didn't notice sooner. Rima shook her head and replied,

"It's a long story. I'll explain while we're talking later, but right now I want to introduce you to everyone." Rima looked in the direction that everyone was watching from and said,

"Guys, this is my best friend from the Tano village, Amu." While gesturing towards Amu. Rima's mother nodded in acknowledgment; Amu did the same. Rima continued with the intro.

"Amu, Over there is obviously the King Tatsuhiko and my fiance Nagihiko. Those two ladies over there are Ritsuko and Nadeshiko." Amu shyly waved at them while smiling. They all did the same and Amu tapped on Rima's shoulder and whispered into her ear,

"Who are Ritsuko and Nadeshiko? They look like Nagihiko." Rima nodded slowly and whispered back into Amu's ear,

"Ritsuko is Nagihiko's mom who abandoned him when he was a baby and Nadeshiko is Nagihiko's twin sister who Ritsuko took with her when she went to marry another man." Amu nodded while looking shocked.

"Can we trust them?" She asked looking from Rima to the two women standing awkwardly in the corner trying to avoid Amu's gaze since they figured they were talking about them.

"Yes we can. They did do some bad things like kill Noire, try and kill my mother, and tried breaking Nagihiko and I up, but other than all those little details, they're fine." Amu looked at Rima like she'd grown another head.

"Are you crazy?! You can't trust them!" Amu shouted at Rima not caring that Ritsuko and Nadeshiko were right there listening to her knowing that she was talking about them. Rima tried to calm Amu down, but failed miserably.

Rima loosing her temper when Amu kept ranting on about how they can be trusted. She finally lost control and yelled. Not just any kind of yell, but a yell that echoed off the walls and spread through the entire palace. Shadow knights came running down to see what had happened, but the shadow knight that was standing there told them to wait and see what happens.

Everyone looked at Rima with petrified looks on their faces. Rima was so small and they couldn't believe that she could scream that loud. Rima pointed a finger towards Amu and shouted,

"Shut up Amu! Weren't you the one who said to forgive and forget about the bad things that have happened in life?! You're being a hypocrite if you're telling me that I shouldn't trust them and that they should be killed! What happened to you people?! All of you want to kill these people even thought you know that it isn't right. You know I hate people dying for no good reason. Sure there were somethings that they did that were wrong, but that doesn't mean they should die! They did it out of jealousy. And Amu! Didn't you get revenge for your boyfriend cheating on you? What they did is no different from what you did it's just on a different level!"

Rima slowed her breathing rate as everyone stood there still petrified at what Rima had said. Nagihiko looked a bit astonished because she said the same thing to Nagihiko about what he said to Rima was the same as what Ritsuko and Nadeshiko had done to her, but in a different way.

Nobody moved. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop on the ground. Rima looked at everyone and stomped all the way to her room not looking back at anyone. The first to leave were the shadow knights. Then Nagihiko decided that he was going to see how Rima was doing. To see if she wasn't as upset as she sounded. Amu, Asami, and Tatsuhiko just stood there not knowing what to do.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Rima and Nagihiko..._

* * *

"Rima~" Nagihiko called through the door since Rima had locked the door to prevent people from coming in. The only response that Nagihiko had gotten was a thump on the door. He sighed.

"This is hopeless..." Nagihiko thought. He was never going to get Rima out of the room much less get her to talk to him through the doors. Suddenly, Nagihiko had gotten an idea. Without saying anything, Nagihiko ran outside to where the balcony that was attached to the room was. He had a ladder and he made sure it was sturdy and her started climbing.

When he reached the top, he opened the doors to the balcony and found a shocked Rima turned to look at the doors.

"Oh! How did I forget about that?!" Rima shouted slapping her hand to her forehead. Nagihiko smirked and shut the balcony doors behind him.

"We need to talk. Please listen." Nagihiko begged. There was silence at first, then Rima decided to let him say what he needs to say. If she didn't, then nothing would be solved.

"Talk." Rima demanded. Nagihiko smiled a wide smile and started talking.

"Okay, I know that you're upset, but that doesn't mean that you should hide it from everyone. If you hide and isolate yourself from everyone, then you might loose them. You obviously won't loose me because I'll be there no matter how cruel you act, but some people might leave." Nagihiko said. Rima thought about it and realized that Nagihiko was right.

Nagihiko saw that Rima was actually thinking that he was right. And that was a rare sight to see for Rima.

"Okay, so maybe you're right about that, but it doesn't mean that I still can't be mad at them." Rima retaliated crossing her arms across her chest thinking she'd won the battle, but Nagihiko had something up his sleeve.

"Yes you can be mad at them, but what can you gain from being mad at them? The sense of knowing that you've driven them away with your anger?" Rima didn't have anything to say to that and Nagihiko knew that he'd won; even if Rima didn't want to admit to it. She knew he won and she'd lost.

Neither of the two said anything. Nagihiko walked towards Rima and pulled her into his arms. She didn't do anything to get out of his arms nor did she do anything to keep his arms there when he pulled away.

"I think you should say you're sorry for your outburst earlier. And then maybe, just maybe, they'll apologize for what they either said or almost did." Rima, again, didn't do anything to object and just followed Nagihiko outside of their room downstairs to the dining hall where everyone was.

* * *

When Rima and Nagihiko entered the room, Amu was the first to get up from her seat and hug her.

"Rima! I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't come here to make you made at me. Please forgive me!" Amu begged.

"I should be the one saying sorry to everyone. I was just mad. Sorry about bringing up Tadase and the break up Amu. I know how sad you were when it happened." Rima looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry for everything mama..."Rima said while trailing off. Asami had tears in her eyes when she said,

"I'm sorry for trying to kill someone even though I know that you hate people who do that. I know that you might never forget about that, but I want you to know that I'll never do it again. I swear." Rima smiled at her mother and gave her a big hug. It's not much, but it's something Asami has wanted from Rima for the longest time since she's been mad at her for almost killing someone.

"Well, I guess that solves everything now doesn't it." Tatsuhiko announced. Rima laughed out loud causing everyone to look at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Why are you laughing?" Nagihiko asked. Rima was still laughing, but at the same time was trying to hold it in. While still failing at holding it in, Rima said,

"Because...Tatsuhiko...You just made it more awkward by saying 'that solves everything'...That's why I'm laughing." They didn't really understand Rima, but let's face it. She has a different sense of humor than everyone. Suddenly, Rima had stopped laughing and stared at everyone. They were all confused again at Rima so Asami asked,

"Rima, honey...What's wrong?" Rima shook her head and said.

"I'm hungry...I want food..." This caused Nagihiko to laugh at Rima. She glared at him and smacked him across the head. Nagihiko stopped laughing and answered Rima,

"Okay how about I go and take you to get something to eat for laughing at your sudden crave for food." Rima nodded and said,

"Fair enough." Nagihiko extended his hand for Rima to hold and she gladly took it. Everyone watched as Nagihiko and Rima walked out of sight and out of the front door.

Everything seems as it should be. Everyone is okay, Amu is here, Nobody is mad at anybody anymore. All is forgiven and forgotten. For now at least...

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter sucks, but it's because I have so much writers block. I have writers block on this story and on my English reflexive essay due Tuesday. It's about my little sister and I don't know what else to write. More like I don't know when to put what. Anyways, Later~**


	13. Epilogue

**Hey~ This is a really short chapter, but it's the epilogue! Thank you to whoever took the time to read this story no matter how terrible my spelling/grammar/words were. I really appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten and don't worry; it's not the last story I'll write. Anyways, I hope you like this last chapter of the story.**

* * *

~Epilogue~

Everyone in the palace made up and soon things were back in order. Ritsuko had an unfortunate divorce with her husband after he found out about what she and Nadeshiko had done.

Upset, Ritsuko and Nadeshiko had nowhere else to go, so Rima asked if they could stay with them in one of the many guest rooms. Of course, Tatsuhiko had disagreed with her idea until Rima convinced Nagihiko give his father reasons why they should stay. After all, the princess gets whatever she wants no matter who disapproves of it.

Rima and Nagihiko had gotten married at Tano where Rima and Asami had previously lived. Everyone had said their farewells to Rima and Asami since they knew that there was a slight chance that they would ever come back to Tano to stay there.

Years passed, but it seemed like years for the two as Nagihiko and Rima were crowned King and Queen of the Kingdom and started leading the Kingdom the way they've wanted to. In the years of being king and queen, Nagihiko and Rima had announced that they were expecting a baby. 9 months later they found out that it was a baby girl who would soon be the next generation ruler of the kingdom. Rima hadn't heard a lot from Amu since she left back for Tano, but one of the few letters that Amu had sent her stated that she got married to a man from a neighboring village called, Aru. Rima had also heard that she had a baby boy with the same midnight hair has his father and had the same golden orbs as his mother. They chose the name Natsuhiko in reminder of Nagihiko and Tatsuhiko and also the fact that Natsuhiko was born around summer time.

Hardships are something that everyone goes through and Rima had figured that with the right person right beside you, like Nagihiko, you'll make it through anything that comes your way.

* * *

**I know it's probably not what you were expecting for an epilogue, but I wrote this in a rush so I'm terribly sorry. Anyways, Thanks again for everyone who read this entire story and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Bye!**


End file.
